25 Years
by blackcrosskitty
Summary: Jackson's and Holt's life has never been easy, but for the first time they are able to live (somewhat) with each other only with minor fights. As Jackson works for a better job and Holt works on his business, everything seems to be going great. But when Clair drops some surprising news and deaths start popping up. Jackson and Holt are left in the middle with no where to go!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright peeps! Here it is! My second story for Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde! XD I told you I was going to get it out soon! I just had to get Clair into the other story first! Hehe...sorry for the wait. This might change a little...not much. Now for all you new readers! I would suggest reading my other story Secrets Kept first before you go any farther. You can read it this story on its own, but there will be references, I am sure, to the other story.**

 **Like always I love reviews and I thank you all for taking time to read my stories! So please enjoy my first chapter of 25 Years!**

Jackson removed his glasses so he could rub his eyes. Not wanting to look at the clock that he knew would be screaming the time at him. Holt will be pissed when he finds out that Jackson took two hours from him. It wasn't completely Jackson's fault he got side tracked with his work, but it wasn't like Holt to forget as well about their shared life. Even after nine years of first finding out about each other, they still had many fights about time. Who got to sleep…if they even got any…who got days…nights…it all changed after high school. Making it even harder to find a schedule that works for them both, between Holt's music career as well as him owning his own night club being the hardest to work around and with Jackson trying to get a full time job at a science lab, there seriously wasn't enough time for both. Jackson really doubted that with Holt being in his life like he was that he would never get to live out his dream of working there. He knew the feeling was more than the same…Holt made it clear that Jackson was holding him back. Taking time from him and staying late at the lab trying to figure out, in Holt's words, borin' shit that means nothin'.

In the end Jackson and Holt would fight, not accomplishing anything but bad moods and bad day. Clair walked up behind Jackson kissing him on the cheek. "You are over thinking again."

Jackson took a deep breath giving his tired eyes one more good rub before saying, "really how can you tell?"

"Well you have your glasses off…you turned the clock away from you…so you are either fighting with Holt…or you are over thinking a fight that you know will happen when you let him out for the rest of the day."

Jackson sighed at the fact his girlfriend was able to read him so easily. It was like she didn't even have to read his mind to know what was happening. He never knew she would turn out to be so much to him. Holt on the other hand was more than happy to let Jackson have Clair…but Jackson knew he was a little upset by the fact Jackson got a girlfriend before him after they agreed as long as one of them had a girlfriend the other really shouldn't go out to go looking for one especially after Frankie Stein. Jackson always figured Holt would have so many that Jackson would have needed to keep a list, but no Jackson got lucky…really lucky.

"So which one was it?" She asked pulling Jackson up from his desk and pulling him up the stairs to the living room, "come on I know I was right."

"It was both…Holt is not going to be happy I took two hours of his time."

She giggled as she sat Jackson down on the couch so she could snuggle with him, "We could always tell him that I got you distracted." She kissed his neck making him shiver.

"You know he hates it when we tell him things like that." Jackson said kissing Clair when she giggled, "I don't…think…we…" Jackson said as Clair attacked him with more kisses making him give up and give in.

Clair was on top of Jackson when the radio's alarm clock blasted through the room making Jackson tense as his body was engulfed into flames. Clair who was more than used to her boyfriends alter ego setting booby traps to ensure he got out, just stayed in her position, knowing the flames wouldn't hurt her. She learned that out two years ago when Holt picked a really bad time to booby trap the radio in Jackson's room. Pretty much like this moment now, Holt woke up to see Clair laying on top of him, "Well I knew ya loved me, but this is getting ridiculous."

She giggled getting up and smoothing out her hair, "we weren't the one that booby trapped the radio." She pointed to the repeating music. Holt got up and turning it to a CD he had permanently placed in it. "Well if I didn't do it…that damn nerd would keep me locked up more often." Holt said taking in the time, making him growl.

"You know how he gets caught up in work-" Clair said softy knowing where this conversation was heading.

"Yeah don't remind me sweet heart…I am well aware of his 'job'." Holt spat at her.

"Then you should know that-"

"He is trying to make a better life for you and him." Holt said glaring at the women in front of him. As much as he liked Clair as a friend he still couldn't get over how much she sided with his other half. "But what about me?"

"You are getting the-"

"Don't even start that shit!" He half shouted out her making her tense and glare at him.

"Just cuz Jackson took two hours of your time doesn't mean you can take it out on me!" She growled right back at him making Holt sink away.

"Sorry…" He whispered out walking to the door taking Jackson's keys as he went.

"Holt! No! Take your own car…" Clair shouted running after Holt who floored Jackson's yellow 2015 Roll-Royce Ghost leaving skid marks in their drive way. Jackson is not going to be happy when he comes back out.

Holt pulled up to his club seeing his guests waiting patiently for Mr. Hyde to let them in. Looking at the clock he knew he wasn't late…an hour early maybe. But there was always a lot to do before opening. He was happy Jackson hired a manger who knew what they were doing just in case something like today happened.

"Good evening Mr. Hyde." The bouncer said rising an eyebrow at Holt's car choice, "Another fight with Dr. Jekyll?" He asked with a smile playing on his lips. Holt just laughed shaking his head waving to the screaming girls in line waiting to get in.

"Holt you should be ecstatic that you have me!" His manger yelled walking over to him, "I mean seriously what Jackson thinks you do here?"

Holt shook his head at his good friend Milo, he may be a normie but a cool organized normie who loved to party. "He thinks I goof off all night…which is not my job!" Holt said looking around making sure everything was in order. Checking all the lights and the sound one more time, "he thinks I sit up here at the booth." He told Milo who shook his head. He never touched the D.J. booth no matter how late his boss was. This booth was Holt's life and only he made sure everything was set. Even though he didn't D.J. as much as he did in the past, but still.

"So who will be working the booth?" Holt asked wiping his bright red leather business looking suit off. Looking around trying to find the person he mentioned.

"There was D.J. Lock Hope," Milo said looking over his clip board following Holt as he moved to his office.

"And where is she at?"

"She is…." He flipped a few pages on his clip board, "I don't know." He said looking up from his board.

Holt shook his head. "Really? How about we go find her?" He said in a whisper making Milo roll his eyes. It was a quiet whisper that only meant Holt wasn't too far from yelling at someone. The club wasn't even open yet and Holt was on edge…this was going to be a fun night.

Holt walked through the club making sure all his employees were in positions before he opened the doors. He didn't like the quiet of the club…it really needed music. He looked up at his beloved booth noticing it was still empty. Moving his headphones around so he could call Milo,  
"Man where is my D.J?" He asked as Milo chuckled uncomfortably on the other end.

"Well…she is kind of…unconscious in the back."

"Wake her up then!" He shouted through the phone heading to back pressing end on his phone.

He came to a beautiful ghoul lying on the ground with a needle sticking out of her arm, "Well now I see why she wasn't waking up." Holt said pulling the needle out and feeling for a pulse.

"Did you call 911?" Holt asked moving her into a little less awkward position.

"Yes I did…right when I found her."

"Good," He moved the hair out of her face when she groaned at him. This ghoul was no older the twenty years…it sadden Holt to know this about her. He felt this way before…it was a very, very long time ago. When the ambulance came to get her…Holt made sure she was safely in before he was on the phone calling his always ready for a party back up D.J. Getting to the club in less than ten minutes, his D.J. smile at Holt before heading up.

"We are ready to open!" Holt yelled out to his workers getting a thumbs up from all of them. "Let's get this party started!" He moved to the doors smiling a large smile as the line got longer knowing the club was suppose to be open twenty minutes ago.

"I am sorry about the wait Ghouls and Monsters, Ladies and Gentlemen! But we had a small…siltation…but no worries! Now that the doors are open, please have a great time!" He nodded to the bouncer who started screening people after the first ten people moved through the doors already been IDed beforehand. Walking back inside he went back to his office calling the hospital to check on Hope. "Hey, this is Mr. Hyde…I was checkin' on the ghoul that came in not too long ago?"

"I am sorry Mr. Hyde," The female voice answered from the other end of the line, "But I am not allowed to give any information over the phone…but if you want to come in later you are more than welcome."

Thanking the person on the line he placed his head in his hands after he hung up. Why was it so hard for him to see her like that? It wasn't like he hasn't seen it before. He did own a club after all…his bouncers and employees were always on the lookout for any illegal behavior. It was the only way for Jackson to even consider letting him open a club. If he promised there was no underage drinking and/or drug use or selling was going on. Even though Holt never even thought about that being a problem, he was more than done with that part of his life. Even if he did still have a cigarette every now and again…but that was harder to quit and Jackson understood that. Jackson himself tried smoking a few years ago leaving a Holt a very confused and disgusted message on how he could ever smoke. Holt chuckled as he remember that day…he was in shock that he even tried, but hey when you get stressed out you do stupid things.

Now with Clair in their life…well more Jackson's the Holt's but still she was there. It was easier to go a day without smoking when he could vent all his stress to her. Thinking of Clair he should really apologize to her. That has sadly been happening a lot lately. Holt doesn't know if it really his emotions pissing him off or Jackson's stress that made Holt a little more moody than normal. Turning around in his chair to over look all the people and monsters dancing together, he saw a familiar looking normie moving through the crowd. Her black hair shined out as he pushed her way towards the steps to his office. 'Oh shit…" Holt thought when she had a few words with Holt's door bouncer making him sink under her angry words opening the door for her to head up. He heard her stomping up the stairs as Holt seriously thought about jumping out the two way mirror.

"Holt Hyde how dare you steal Jackson's car!" She yelled slamming her hands on his desk. "I don't care how mad he makes you, but you don't do that shit!"

Holt smiled closing his eyes for a moment before turning around in his chair giving Clair his signature smile causing her to glare at him. "Ah Clair…it is nice of you to show up here."

"Oh don't you dare!" She said folding her arms, "You will give me the keys to Jackson's car so I can leave."

Holt pouted a little making Clair roll her eyes. She knew this wasn't going to be easy, "Now if you please."

"Sweet heart…the car is mine as well…I mean Jackson and I are the same dude." Holt leaned back in his chair.

"No…you are Holt Hyde and you share a body with Jackson Jekyll, but you are two different people," She placed her hand on her hip, "Anyways Jackson bought that car with _his_ money!"

Holt laughed a little turning back around, "You should tell that to the asylum people, they swear up and down we will end up there one day."

Clair stomped her foot walking around to face him, "Don't try to avoid me like you always do. Give me the keys and I will be on my way."

Holt just grinned at her making her shake with anger. As much as she wanted to slap Holt sometimes, but she knew this wouldn't be a good time to test Holt's anger and the patience he never had. It was never like he would ever truly hurt her, Jackson would never forgive Holt or himself…but there was still the chance when he got to mad and they all knew that.

"Sweet heart… I know as badly as you want to slap the piss out of me, but I think I have other business to deal with before I can help you with yours." Holt pointed to the stairs as one of his bouncers moved towards with two young men over to the stairs leading them up to his office. Clair stepped back and took her seat in the corner glaring darkly at Holt who just turned around laughing waiting for them to walk in.

"Mr. Hyde I saw these young men trying to sell drugs to a monster." The bouncer said setting the boys roughly in the chairs.

"Well I can't have that now can I?" Holt said sweetly motioning the monster bouncer search the normies in front of him.

"Hey man, get off me!" The oldest looking one yelled trying to squirm away from the large monster.

Holt leaned forward watching as his bouncer fought with the teenager. Chuckling a little he grabbed an air horn blowing it making the teenagers jump and look at him in shock. The bouncer was able to grab the drugs while the oldest was focused on Holt.

"Here you go sir." The bouncer said as he handed what he found to Holt backing away to the door.

"So what now? You going to call the cops on us?" The oldest taunted, his brown eyes sparkling with anger as Holt looked it over what he found rising an eyebrow at them laughing.

"Do you really think it is smart to taunt me right now?" Holt asked watching as the oldest looked like he could attack Holt, but he sat back in his chair glaring towards Clair. "Well you do have a brain," Holt said chuckling watching the youngest look anywhere but Holt. "It's a start…but if I may ask how old are you both?" The boys both shifted nervously as the oldest turned his death glare back to Holt, "None of your damn business!"

Laughing Holt leaned back in his chair, "My, my someone has a temper…do you really want to test me kid?" He asked in a deadly tone making the boy sink back.

"I am sixteen…" The blonde said in a whisper making Holt turn his attention to him.

"Sixteen huh?" He asked softening his tone, "and you are selling drugs in night clubs?"

"No we are not!" The brunette growled looking at the blonde, "We were being set up!"

The blonde boy looked at his shoes. Holt wasn't born yesterday…he knew the brunette was lying… "Let's make an agreement…you don't lie to me and I won't lie to you." Holt said watching the brunette's face as he thought over what he said.

"We never lied." He said giving Holt a blank look.

"Oh you are a treat!" Holt laughing making the boy glares at him.

"You have no right to hold us here!"

"Yeah, I kinda do," Holt said placing his feet on his desk, "I mean if I call the cops now…they would arrest you both…ending your lives as you know it…see I know drugs." He looked over the ones they had again scowling at it. "They will seem like a great thing at first, but trust me it will never end in your favor."

"How the hell do you know?" The brunette yelled getting up; Holt put his hand up as the bouncer started to walk over stopping him. The boy continued to yell, "You don't know our life! What it is like to live like we do! My brother and I have nothing NOTHING!"

Holt listened a little before interrupting, "Oh trust me kid…you have _no_ idea how hard a life can be…you are what eighteen?" He asked as the boy just stood there breathing heavily.

"Seventeen," He growled, "but what does it matter?"

"It matters…you are young enough to change your life," Holt said getting up moving around the desk to the stand in front of them. "Life is a wonderful thing…it may throw a lot of shit at you…but when you think you can't get any lower, life hits you again." He looks over at Clair who smiled a little, "But when you find something, or someone to live for…it makes the hard times seem like a distance memory." He leaned on his desk as the boys thought over what he said…even the brunette sat down, a little calmer.

Holt looked at the blonde, "What is your name? And yes I want your real one."

"Mickey," He answered softly.

"Are you in school?" Holt asked as the brunette glared at them both.

"Yeah…" He started to say then looked at his shoes playing with his fingers, "No…I am not."

Holt couldn't help but smile warmly at the young normie in front of him…he reminded him so much of someone…he couldn't place his tongue on it….but he will figure it out sooner or later, "and why aren't you in school?"

"It's none of your-" The brunette went to interpret as Holt placed his hand up silencing the boy.

"I am talkin' to your brother…now if you will wait I will get to you in a minute." Holt turned his attention back to Mickey, "Now why ain't you in school?"

"Our parents…they…well…" He held himself as his brother got up and held him.

"Our parents don't care about us…" The brunette said as he smoothed out his brother's hair. "We have to get money for food ourselves…there is no way to balance school and a job…and trying to stay alive."

Holt felt his heart sink when the boys said that. Even Clair gasped holding her hands to her mouth. He knew she wanted to say something…but she knew Holt's word in his club went…no matter what. Thinking over what he was told he came up with a good idea…or he at least hoped so. He might be good a reading people…but sometimes he was fooled just like everyone else. He will keep an eye on these boys for sure, especially the brunette. "Alright…I want you both to listen closely," Holt said as both boys looked at him, "I will not turn you into the cops tonight," The boys got really excited looking at each other before Holt raised his hand showing he wasn't done, "but you have two choices…You can leave, walk out of my club and never come back. I don't forget faces so I will know if you come back trying to sell. Plus my bouncers are good at remembering faces as well." Holt nodded to the one at the door who grinned evilly at the boys who turned back around quickly looking at the blue monster in front of them. "Now the other choice is…I will give you a job here cleaning up, you will stay in the cleaning closet most of the night…but I am always positive you will be busy cleaning up spills and other things. I will pay you and you can eat here for free when you work." The boys looked in shock at what Holt was offering, "But here is the deal, upon giving you this job…you have to promise me to go back to school. I know it might suck, but you will be working two nights Saturday and Friday nights. So you can focus on your studies. Anyway school is always a good start to a better life."

The blonde jumped up excitedly, "we will do whatever it takes to make a buck!"

His brother glared at him, "But what is the catch? We sell drugs for you?"

Holt chuckled, "Drugs aren't really my thing anymore, but cleanin' my club would be a good start."

The brunette didn't look convinced as his brother was practically jumping out of his skin. "I don't want to sell anymore!"

His brother grabbed his arm pulling him back in his seat whispering in his ear, "We don't know this guy!"

"We didn't know the guy we are selling for Percy! What makes a difference? At least this guy seems like he will help us!" Mickey growled back at his brother.

"I knew him!" Percy argued back as Mickey shook off his older brother.

"Well I didn't and I don't want to get arrested for something I wanted no part in!" He walked up to Holt who was grinning still leaning on his desk with his arms crossed.

"Are you lying to me?" He asked making Holt raise an eyebrow.

"The only way to find out is to take the job." Holt said as Mickey thought it over.

"I will take it!"

"Are you crazy Mickey?" Percy yelled as Mickey gave his brother a look as he stepped back surprised at the sudden anger from his younger brother.

"No I am not! Not anymore…I will go back to school…I want to be an engineer, so if this monster can help me get there. Then I will take it!"

Holt laughed, "That's the fighting spirit…You will come back here tomorrow night for your first shift." Holt told him as he smiled.

The boy was all smiles, "I will be here promise!"

Percy glared at both of them, "If he comes you can bet your ass I will be here… I am not leaving my little brother with a creep."

Holt gave Percy a fake offended look, "Oh that's a shot to the heart I haven't heard before."

He glared at Holt grabbing his brother's arm heading to the door. "Before you go…here is my number." He gave them each a card, "If I am not available and a Dr. Jekyll answers. Just tell him you want to talk to a Mr. Hyde and I will get back to you as soon as possible."

Mickey nodded looking over the car, "Can I call you anytime?" He asked slightly ashamed for asking.

Holt moved to the boy and placed his hand on his shoulder making the Percy glare daggers at him, "I will help in any way I can Mickey…just promise you will get rid of all the drugs cut off all ties with your supplier and you will be one big step closer to your dream."

He smiled shyly at Holt thanking him in a quiet voice as Percy pulled his brother down the steps as the bouncer followed them out. "That's a sweet side I never see much." Clair said making Holt jump forgetting she was here.

"Yeah…it is normally saved just for you." He said sarcastically as she pushed him a little.

"Oh please don't show that sweet side to the boys…you might scare them off!" She played along making Holt groan going back to his desk.

"So are you going to give the keys to me or will I have to fore them away from you?" She asked moving back the conversation as Holt laughed a little handing the keys to her. "Thank you!" She stated happily leaving Holt's keys to his red and black Ferrari on his desk as she turned to leave.

"Do you think I did the wrong thing in helping those boys?" He asked watching the dancers.

He could feel Clair watching him as she thought it over, "I guess we will have to wait and see."

"I hate waiting," Holt said more to himself then Clair.

"I know hun…I know." She left leaving Holt to sit and wonder what his future held. These boys can either break him or he could have done something right. Just like D.J. Lock Hope…he was going to go visit her after hours. Maybe he could talk some sense into that girl. He has known her for a couple of years. People is his area of expertise…he just wished he didn't feel so deeply about them.


	2. All in a good day of work

**We got to look at Holt's work life now lets see a little bit of Jackson's! Now...I kind of hit a stand still with Secrets Kept it's new chapter is slowly being written. This one is so far easy at the moment and it is taking over my head. :D But Secrets Kept will more and likely be updated in the next few days...hopefully tomorrow if my laptop works in my favor. But enjoy my second chapter to 25 Years!**

Holt took one more walk through his club making sure no one was passed out in the bathroom before moving to make sure the booth was properly shut down for the day. Stretching a little as he noticed his manger wiping up the bar, "what happened to Layla?" He asked as Milo smiled at him, "She had to leave early so I told her I will clean up."

Holt made a face, but didn't complain since it was getting done, "What time is it?" He asked as Milo looked at his phone.

"About…7 a.m."

"Oh shit…Jackie is going to be mad with me." Holt said chuckling, "he should have left an hour ago to be for work."

Milo made a face, "Go I will finish up here, Jackson has a job to do."

Holt rolled his eyes as he let Jackson out. He swayed a little looking around the club, most workers were already gone. Not surprised he was still here, he looked at his phone gasping, "Damn it Holt I can get fired for this!" he yelled out running to his car, remembering that he was still at the club he would have to drive…Jackson stared at the car he knew would be forced to drive to work. Looking around for someone he knew to turn the radio off before he could even think about driving. "Damn it damn it Holt you had one responsibly today!" He growled out as he walked back inside to see Milo chuckling a little.

"Need help?" He asked as Jackson handed the keys to Milo. Jackson followed him outside as he went up to the car turning it on…even from the door of the club Jackson could hear the music echo from Holt's sound system. Shaking his head he wondered how Holt hasn't gotten a ticket for noise pollution. "Alright it is safe for you to drive!" Milo said walking back inside.

As much as Jackson hated speeding, but it was super easy to do in Holt's car, plus he was late for work so that didn't help either. Regretting not changing his clothes last night he rushed in slightly disheveled his yellow button up was half tucked into his blue jeans as he still had his lab coat on from his lab he didn't even have his bow tie. His black hair was in a state of disarray, even his yellow bangs wouldn't lay down. How did he mange to get like this? Then he remembered what he was doing right before the switch. Damn it Holt! He shouted in his head as he heard a chuckle. 'I really hate you sometimes!' he mentally yelled at Holt as he walked through the doors trying to get to the bathroom before his boss saw him.

'An eye for an eye Jackie,' Holt said back to him.

"Oh go fall off a cliff!" Jackson rushed out as he got to the bathroom.

'Careful you might have someone hear you.'

"Just fuck you!" He growled as someone appeared behind him as he was glaring at Holt in the mirror.

"Dr. Jekyll are you alright?" A person asked as Jackson jumped and turned around quickly holding his chest.

"Um…" He started to say as Holt was laughing. 'I warned yah.'

"Shut up!" Jackson whispered as the normie in front of him raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't say anything?"

Shaking his head he rubbing his temple, "No not you...I am sorry…I…uh…just a rough night," He smiled at the man in front of him finally getting a good look at him. His heart sunk even more…it was his boss who was taking in Jackson's full appearance.

"The voices acting up again?" His boss joked not knowing how true he was.

Jackson laughed uncomfortably as he turned to look back in the mirror forgetting Holt would be grinning his evil grin at him. "I guess you are right." Jackson tried to joke back as he tried not to scowl at the mirror and refraining from yelling at Holt again.

His boss patted him on the back, "clean yourself up…you need to look your best for the interview and you having a hangover is not going to help in your favor."

Jackson smiled nodding at him as he left, "I wish it was a hangover," as Holt laughed even louder. "You are seriously the worst person ever!" Jackson whispered to Holt as he shrugged disappearing from the mirror allowing Jackson to try to tame his hair. After about ten minutes Jackson was looking a little better. Stilling hearing Holt every now and again he tried his best to focus on his interview later on that day.

This can make or break his career here! He had to be on his toes… especially if they found out Jackson had an alter ego. That was the reason why his mother became a nurse…even then they were uncertain how well she would do with all the pressure of being a nurse. Jackson walked into his lab when his partner was already busy working, "You know if you are going to be an hour and twenty minutes late you could call me." He said not looking up from the microscope.

"Yeah…Sorry about that…I…was…well," Jackson looked at the wall as the red headed scientist glared at him, "you were doing what?"

Jackson tried to think of how to answer that when he sighed, "And they want to give you a promotion."

That snapped Jackson out of his small trance, "What is that suppose to mean?"

He partner turned around in his seat giving Jackson a death glare, "They act like you are a precious jewel! When you are not! You aren't even that smart…I do most of the work! You are always late…how the hell do they not notice? Oh right that is because of your damn last name!" He yelled making Jackson look back stunned.

"You do not do most of the work!" He said trying to keep his cool since Holt's emotions were playing into his. "I might be late in the mornings, but when you leave," He closed his eyes trying to not yell, "I am still here! I found some things you missed in our last report anyway."

"I didn't miss shit!" His partner yelled getting up in Jackson' face, "You don't deserve that promotion! I hope you crash and burn." He walked away as Jackson rubbed his temple with one hand.

"You have no idea what you are talking about!" He growled making the red head look at Jackson in shock. Jackson was used to his partner being rude because he was jealous of how Jackson was able to find and figure things out faster than him. But saying that…that was pushing it, "Listen here…I worked my entire life to get to this point. I put up with your crap every single day…if it wasn't for you screwing up I would have had this interview a lot sooner. You will be lucky if you don't get fired after I leave you!" Jackson leaned on the table rubbing his head…'Holt please just leave me alone.' He begged as Holt chuckled a little. The red head shook his head at what he thought was a poor sight in front of him. Jackson always seemed a little off to him, he didn't know what…but he will find out one day, but for now he knew it wasn't a good time to push Jackson anymore. Last time he did something like this; Jackson burned his notes and hid his favorite pencil. So instead of retaliating he turned back around to his work.

"Asshole can't even drink right." The red head mumbled as Jackson glared at him.

"Oh shut up Toby." Jackson growled again before moving over to his side of the lab. Toby waited until Jackson to be fully engrossed into his work before he figured he will piss him off a little more. Nothing like a little anger to make his interview go horribly wrong, pulling out a small radio he plugged in his phone. Looking over to see Jackson scowling at a piece of paper before crumbling it up and throwing it away rubbing his temple, Toby smiled evilly. The best way to make a hangover worst was to play some loud music! Not to loud he didn't want someone coming in…so slowly easing the music up until he got Jackson's attention with it. Jackson felt a weird burning sensation come over him as he tried to figure out what it was…it was like every hair was standing on edge. He never felt this way unless he was close to music…Like he body was preparing itself for the transformation. He stopped writing to look around, there was no music playing? Toby looked at his paper as he still eased the music louder. Jackson soon heard it the sickening beat of a song…he instantly felt the headache form.

"Toby knock it off!" He groaned out as he hoped he didn't turn it louder…it wasn't even close to the mark to let Holt out…but if someone wanted to hurt them both. This was the easiest way. Slowly raising the music made their transformations almost unbearable.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Toby said turning the music up just a little more as Jackson held on to the table.

"Toby please!" He groaned out as he laughed, "Shouldn't have drank last night!"

He turned it up a little more as Jackson grabbed his head and tried rushing out right before he got almost made it to the level needed for a smooth transformation. At that moment Jackson fell to his knees keeping one hand on the door handle and the other holding his head as he tried not to scream. Toby watched interested on why Jackson was acting this way. Even with a hangover no one should be shaking this bad.

Jackson felt his body over heating as the flames tried to make an appearance, Holt was yelling out in pain wondering what was happening. Jackson couldn't take it anymore…he was trying his best to keep Holt in…but in fighting him and the fact that the music wasn't loud enough made him give up. He sat shaking as his head felt like it was going to explode. Toby turned the music up a little more as Jackson was finally engulfed in the familiar comforting flames. Holt held onto his head taking in deep breaths…that one hurt. His whole body was burning like little needles slowly being pulled from his skin. He sat there for a few minutes longer trying to regain his self before slowly getting up on shaky legs. Looking out the little window on the door he noticed he was at some school? No….He stared in horror of where he was at. Jackson's work! He couldn't be here, he would get Jackson fired for sure! He backed away from the door wondering why Jackson would slowly trigger them. It hurts him just as much as it hurts Holt. Turning around to try to find the source of the music he saw a red headed normie staring at him with an evil grin spreading across his face. Holt just glared at the normie in seeing that he had the source of music.

"What the hell?" Holt whispered as the normie grinned even wider.

"Oh…my...Jackson has been hiding quite a secret!" Toby said making Holt give him a slight worried look.

"It isn't what you think." Holt said trying to stay calm…if this normie told Jackson's boss he had an alter ego. This would not end well. "You are dreamin'…and…"

"I am not dreaming!" Toby yelled happily, "Oh I know how to ruin Jackson's day for sure! I just need to figure out how to keep you-"

Holt tackled the normie trying to grab the radio and phone from him. Toby surprised by the attack was knocked back out of chair having Holt land on him, knocking the wind out of him. Toby dropped the radio making it fall a little out of Holt's reach as he rushed up to get in. Once he got close enough he grabbed it getting up off the floor he turned to see find the normie so he could knock…Toby smack Holt across the face with a metal rod he had under his desk, knocking the blue monster out cold. Breathing a little heavily after the small fight he picked up his chair grinning like an idiot at what he found out today. Jekyll….Hyde…it all makes sense now, he always knew Jackson was different. Why he was always late…it was because of his alter ego! And you can't work as a scientist if they deem you mentally unfit to work with dangerous chemicals…and spilt personalities is definitely one of them. You never know if they are going to switch out at work…and since this is a special case of split personality... Toby could help but laugh! The promotion was going to be his! He just knew it…but he had to make sure that everyone believed him…Jackson has been able to hide his ego for a very long time. So to prove something you need facts! Toby got up to examine the blue monster? Closer. Poking him gently as Holt groaned making him jump back readying the rod just in case. He got up to look around for something to take DNA from him. Remembering he had Q-tips in his desk he quickly grabbed one and a tube to place it in. Opening Holt's mouth he rubbed the side of his cheek. Placing it carefully in the tube he stood up nodding in approval. He studied Holt's face a little more…how much they looked alike…He even had the eyebrow piecing Jackson had…now he knew why he had one…this monster must have won the fight for it.

Toby walked over to get his phone seeing that the monster had his radio. He turned it off so he could call his boss. At that moment flames erupted around the monster making Toby jump back as Jackson started to move rubbing his head.

"What just happened? Why do I feel like I was hit by a bus?"

"You are losing your job that's what!" Toby half sung as Jackson looked up at him in shock.

"No! Whatever you saw…what ever happened! It wasn't rea…" Jackson tried to explain stopping Toby from calling their boss.

"Get off me you psychopath!" Toby yelled pushing Jackson away, "This Company doesn't need another scientist losing his mind, but since you seem to have already lost it…" Toby was about to press call when Jackson knocked him out cold. Massaging his knuckles he fell into his chair. This day was not going in his favor at all! To make it worst he had to be at his interview in an hour…finding his phone in his pocket Jackson letting him breath out in a sigh of relief. Calling Clair to ask her to bring him some fresh clothes…she giggled and said she left some in Holt's trunk just in case Holt was going to be an ass like he normally is. Thanking Clair with all of his heart she hung up on him telling him to clean himself up. Jackson got up and looked over Toby before getting one good kick to his stomach. He was already out cold, but he will feel it when he wakes up. Walking to the door Jackson looked back and grabbed Toby's phone and threw it out the window. Holt was mad…he could feel it pulsing through his mind…but it didn't help that Jackson was beyond pissed himself. Mad at Holt for making him late…almost getting caught by his boss talking to himself…yeah Toby picked a really bad day to make Jackson mad. Going to Holt's car Jackson found the bag Clair mentioned. He rushed up and quickly changed putting a nice white button up shirt with a black bow tie and black pants, Jackson saw shoes in the bag looking down he noticed he wasn't wearing any shoes! How…how did he get past his boss and Toby with not wearing any shoes! Silently thanking his lucky stars no one noticed he quickly put on his socks and shoes…the only question that bothered him the most is how did he not notice he wasn't wearing any shoes? Holt happily remained silent through Jackson trying to figure it out. But then again…Holt was probably feeling bad from the transformation…and almost getting Jackson caught. Well Holt did get him caught…but with no one important.

Jackson headed back to the lab so he could put his bag in there. As he walked in he saw Toby sitting on the ground holding his stomach and nose. It wasn't bleeding, but it was starting to bruise a bit. Jackson held back laughter as he placed his bag under his desk. "Now we are even." He said leaving to head upstairs. Tapping his leg as he rode the elevator to the top floor, this was it…he would meet his boss's boss. At least he was looking a lot better than he did before…fresh clothes…hair laying flat. Even Holt was absent from his mind for the time being.

Walking out of the elevator he headed to the desk where the secretary sat talking on the phone. She held up her finger showing Jackson her bright red nail polish. Jackson looked around checking the time on the wall clock…he was ten minutes early. Good that will show that he is reliable…even though he isn't always. "May I help you?" She asked as she looked him over.

"My name is Jackson-"

"Jekyll…yes I was told you will be coming. Conference room four." She told him going back to her phone calls.

"Um…thanks." He said going to find the room she mentioned.

He could see a long table and many different scientists sitting down talking. Jackson wiped his sweaty hands on his lab coat hoping to have them dry before shaking these men's hands. Taking a deep breath he opened the door getting every person to look at him. He tried not to sink away from their gaze's as his boss Robert walked over and patting him on the back.

"There is the man of the hour! Jackson it is good to have you here! I wanted you to meet my boss, Edward Powers. He is the owner of this company, but you already know that! And that fine looking lady next to him is Dr. Ellen Hydway. She is the leading scientist in psychology and human behavior." He leaned in to whisper to Jackson, "So try not to lie to her."

Jackson chuckled uneasily as he shook both of their hands. "And the rest?" He asked looking around at the other men who were smiling at him. "Don't worry about them just yet Dr. Jekyll they are waiting for me to start a conference."

Jackson gave him a confused look…this was supposed to be an interview, "But what about?"

"You really think after we all saw your reports that we would interview you?" Edward said handing Jackson a new set of keys, "Your new lab is open to you…you can hire one person to help you with your experiments and workings. You earned it!"

Jackson didn't know to be excited or mad…but he thanked his boss trying not to jump up and down like a little kid. He was happy to not have to go through another interview. Robert patted Jackson roughly on the back as Ellen walked up to him shaking his hand. "I will be seeing more of you I am sure Dr. Jekyll knowing our labs will be on the same floor." She walked away heading to her seat leaving the fresh scent of oranges behind. Jackson just stood there as everyone started to take their seats; Robert noticed Jackson was standing there before he patted the seat next to him. "Conference session 101 Jackson sit down." Jackson quickly sat down as the few guys laughed as he blushed a little in embarrassment.

He was back in his old lab getting things together as he waited until he got home to tell Clair about his promotion. He couldn't wait until he could see her eyes shine with happiness. She told him last night that she was getting a client today. She was nervous as always when she met them, but she would make them feel right at home. It was like meeting a friend that you can tell everything that happens in your life, but you just met them. Jackson smiled…it was good to see Clair working as a therapist…she was surprisingly good at it. Rolling his eyes he knew why she was good at it. She had to deal with him and Holt every day, but even then…Jackson and Holt were a special kind of crazy when her clients were just crazy. Toby was nowhere to be seen as Jackson cleaned up. That it was short lived as the door opened and two people walked in. Robert looked a little uncomfortable as Toby was grinning ear from ear. Jackson who had his back towards the door didn't notice right away that they were looking at him.

Robert cleared his throat making Jackson turn around, "Can I help you?" He asked wondering why they were both here.

"Toby has informed me of some troubling news." Robert said playing with the bottom of his tie.

"And what would that be?" Jackson asked calmly trying not to act nervous…he knew Toby would try this…but he didn't prepare himself fully for it…he was to nervous about the interview.

"That you…that you have…a-"

"Split personality!" Toby finished for his boss who glared at him.

"And since you showed no signs of a mental illness you will have to be tested for both split personality and anger management issues and a few others…before you are fully promoted."

Jackson's heart sunk… "Testing?" He breathed out leaning onto his desk for support as he legs started to shake. Toby was couldn't hide his smile as Jackson turned pale…like he was going to pass out.

"And while you are under suspension of being mentally unfit for this job environment I will have to suspend you temporary with pay." His boss told him sadly. This hurt Robert just as much as it did Jackson. Jackson was his best scientist…and to even think he would be mentally unfit for his type of work, it just didn't sit right with him. But when someone comes to him with something like this he had to follow procedure… especially after the said person knocked someone out cold before throwing their phone out the window,

Jackson flinched…his whole lives work…about to be gone from him. He couldn't even think as his boss stood there watching Jackson slowly unfold before his eyes. "When do you think I will be back?" Jackson asked trying to keep himself together.

"The testing will take place Monday…the results should be in after a day." Jackson sighed... "So I will be back Wednesday?"

"If all goes well…then yes you will be." Robert said as Jackson nodded grabbing his bag that had his clothes in it.

"Your suspension starts now." He finished as Jackson just nodded again as he shoulder checked Toby as he left. Moving to his car he sat in the front seat…how can one person mess up your life so much! It wasn't even Holt's fault this happened…for once…Jackson wasn't mad at Holt. He was mad at himself for thinking that they could live two very demanding lives in the same body. Maybe he should go back to trying to figure out how to separate them again. After all he did hit a cold spot that needed some thinking. It has been a year since he looked at it…placing his head on the steering wheel he pulled out his phone to call his best friend. Deuce was just the person he needed to talk to…even if he was living in Greece with his four kids and his always lovely wife Cleo. He would have called Heath…but he was with Abby in the Himalayas, meeting her family so he could get her father's blessing on him asking her hand in marriage. So Deuce it was…


	3. A little bit of Fire and Ice

**I changed a small sentence in the last chapter to make this chapter to make sense...it wasn't a big change, but it was big on the story since this is Clair's reaction to not knowing about the promotion. So I took out the phone call Jackson gave to Clair...so he has to tell her face to face. :D I hope you enjoy!**

Jackson sat in Holt's car debating on telling Clair about his suspension. Groaning as he got out he moved to the front door. He knew she would be home…and he knew that she would be waiting as patiently as Holt would be to see if he got the promotion. Slowly opening the door he saw her sitting in the living room watching some T.V. show eating a bag of potato chips. When she heard the door open she turned to see Jackson standing awkwardly in the door way. Her green eyes lit up as she saw him. Turning off the T.V. she sat up from her lounging position, "Soooo…." She said drawing out the o. "How did it go?" She asked practically bouncing.

Jackson sighed walking in to fall into the couch as Clair looked at him with those questioning eyes. He rubbed his eyes, "I got it," He told her as she yelped with happiness patting Jackson roughly on the arm as he just chuckled as his girlfriend's over reaction. "Oh my god! About time! You earned it," She rushed out not able to hide her happiness not picking up on Jackson's glum mood.

"Yeah…it is great." He told her as she finally picked it up in his voice.

"What happened?" She asked calming down as he looked back towards the door. He hated letting her down. How many times did he reassure her that his condition wouldn't interfere with their life? How he and Holt could live to their best of abilities without one ruining the other's chances on happiness. "Jackson…." She asked in a little more stern voice, "Answer me!"

Cringing at her voice he rubbed his eyes, "I kind of got….suspended." Clair looked at him in shocked before giggling.

"Why are you always getting suspended?"

Jackson looked a little confused before the light clicked in his head, "Oh that first time was your fault and you know it!" He said as she started laughing more.

"It takes two to have sex!" She yelled out teasing him, "and if I remember correctly you asked me if we really just had sex in the back seat of your car."

Jackson's face turned red as he fiddled with is keys, "It was like a dream." He said trying to defend his choice of words for the first time they ever slept together.

After her laughter passed she went back to being serious, "So why did you get suspended?"

Jackson moaned not wanting to answer it, but Clair would not leave him alone unless he answered her, "Because Toby slowly switched Holt out," he growled out remembering how it felt. Clair gasped remember what Jackson told her about slow switches, but that gasp was short lived as she jumped up.

"Oh that lying cheating….two timing…idea stealing…MOTHER FUCKER!" She yelled angrily pacing the room as Jackson tried not to chuckle at his girlfriend's anger. He felt the same way of course…but her reactions were always humorous to him.

"I am going to kill him!" He ranted at Jackson got up stopping her pacing.

"Clair, murder is never the answer…you should know this from all the conversations we have had before." He said hiding his smile as she slowly calmed down.

"You are right…but still I will beat him the next time I see him." She growled out moving back to the couch.

He laughed a little as she pouted thinking over what Jackson told her, "He slowly…switched Holt out?" She said slowly letting it fully enter her mind, "Which means…"

"I am getting a mental evaluation Monday," He finished for her as her eyes grew wide, "No…they can't do that!" She rushed out grabbing on Jackson's arm as he sighed.

"As long as there isn't any music, I will be fine." He reassured her as she shook her head.

"Jackson…they will look at everything! Medical history included," She told him as he groaned.

His history hasn't been the best…and if they look into his parent's deaths…his...well his break down. This wouldn't be good. Also he had to remember his is a monster in a normie work place. So if they look up school records…again….not good.

"I haven't been to a mental hospital…" He tried to play off his worry as she made a disbelieving face.

"That doesn't matter! Medical as in the time you went to the hospital for almost bleeding to death from cuts on your arm you did!" She stated harshly as he flinched.

"Clair…" He slowly said as she waved him down.

"No that is one of the things they will question!" She was getting mad, "What makes you think you can pass that when you can't talk to no one but Holt about what happened!"

Jackson held his head as he sat down…Clair stood up so she can glare at Jackson better. Plus she couldn't sit still anymore. "You have to prepare for everything! They aren't going to ask you easy questions…well they would be easy if you didn't have a history of mental problems."

"They aren't my fault…" He whispered out not moving as Clair sat on the coffee table in front of him, she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"One way to make it easier is to talk to me about what happened with your mother." She said as Jackson tightened his grip on his head.

"I can't…"

"You can and you will." She told him as she made herself more comfortable on the table. Waiting she watched Jackson as he debated on leaving for the rest of the day. Sighing…it's been nine years…it was still haunting his sleep, but not at much. He had Clair…Heath…Deuce and Abbey. Life got easier…but the pain still remained. "I fell asleep…after you left…I was pacing and must have dozed off when I sat on my bed." He took a deep breath not moving from his position as Clair sat in silence not wanting to interrupt him, "I heard her bedroom door slam shut…I was confused on why her car didn't wake me. I checked my phone to see if you messaged me…but you didn't…which was fine…I almost texted you telling you my mother was home…I should have in the end…it might have stopped me…" He started to shake as Clair was holding back tears, it was time to be professional…Jackson wouldn't tell her for nine years…comforting him didn't work. So the cold approach it was until she knew he wanted her comfort. "But I was worried about her…so I knocked on her door." He felt the emptiness slowly start to come back, but he pushed it down as he let the agony come, "I opened it…she was sitting on her bed…crying…at the time I didn't know why…so I started to walk in…she screamed at me to go away…she pointed the gun at me….Then she told me that no life was worth hers…that she can't or won't live with her choices…that's when she did it." He stopped as the memory played in his head as a movie…every detail…he fell back into the couch as Clair sat next to him snuggling up to his chest.

"It's okay…everything will be okay…I know she would be extremely proud of you…getting your promotion…keeping your job. Working with Holt on both of your lives." She comforted as she herself was trying not to cry. She knew Jackson saw her…Holt told her all those years ago. But he didn't go into detail like Jackson just did…it was like she saw it all herself.

Jackson gave a soft chuckle… "I know she would be…she always wanted my position I got today…" He looked at Clair kissing her on the top of the head, "I love you…"

She smiled closing her eyes for a moment, "I love you too."

They laid in that position for a few more moments before the phone started to ring. Jackson patted Clair to get her to move as she grumbled. "Hello?" Jackson answered as a broken reception voice sounded on the other end.

"Damnit….Jack….can you…hear me?"

"No you are breaking up." He answered back trying to figure out who was calling. He heard shuffling and what could have been words to another person before the voice came back on the phone.

"Can you hear me now cuz?"

Jackson laughed, "Hey Heath long time no talk."

He heard laughter as Clair gave him an excited look as he put the phone on speaker.

"Yeah I know right! This damn cold is about to kill me!" He laughed as a female voice sounded, but Jackson and Clair could understand her.

"So did you get to ask her?" Clair asked grinning at Jackson as Heath took a second.

"Yes I did and she said yes!" He yelled as Jackson and Clair both congratulated him.

"When is the wedding?" Clair asked as Heath made a noise as a female voice sounded again but this time they could understand her.

"Wedding will be in spring since Heath not like cold." The female yeti's broken English sounded as Heath chuckled, "Yeah I had about enough of cold for a life time. Time to go to the warmth of the beaches!" He chanted as Jackson could see in his mind's eye of Abbey shaking her head at him.

"Warm beaches…I see no point in them…they make you unfreeze."

"Well duh….that is the point of the warm part!" Heath said before a little voice screamed saying they wanted to talk to Uncle Jackson and Auntie Clair.

"Reyes you will have to wait until we see them in a few days." Heath told his son as Jackson heard he protest.

"Just let him say hi," Clair said as the boy laughed, "ANUTIE CLAIR!" The boy shouted into the phone as she giggled, "Hello little Reyes did you have fun at grandpa's?"

"Yes…" He said drawling out the word, "I got to learn how to make snow men with mommy!" He giggled, "Then I got to melt them with daddy!"

Jackson couldn't help but smile as his cousin's son told him about his time, "Well that sounds like a lot of fun."

"UNCLE JACKIE! Do you still have that shiny toy that changed colors?" He asked as Clair gave Jackson a confused look.

"Yes Reyes…I do…but I told you it had to stay a secret," Jackson gave Clair a nervous look as she raised her eyebrow at him.

"Oooo right! My bad!" He said as his father appeared back on the phone.

"Got to love the boy even if he gets you in trouble."

"He didn't get me in trouble," Jackson told his cousin as Clair was now glaring at him, "But you sure in hell did."

He heard Heath's booming laughter, "My bad! So do you think we can stay at your place for a couple of days? You know since I haven't seen any of you for the past two months."

Clair softened her glare just enough to answer with a nod, "Yes you can." Jackson told Heath as he yelped in happiness, "Well I will see you cuz! But before I go…"

"Yes you can talk to Holt." Jackson finished for Heath as he heard him sigh in relief Jackson didn't take the question the wrong way, "Just be careful on your way home okay cuz?"

"I am the definition of careful!" He responded making Clair roll her eyes as she took the phone of Jackson he went to turn the radio.

"I would call you a liar on that…but knowing you, you wouldn't care."

"I don't care that's the point!" Heath told her as he heard the music switch on.

Holt looked around as Clair yelled for him, "Heath is on the phone."

Holt moved over to her taking the phone still on speaker, "What's up fire? You finally pop the question to her?"

"Yes I did and she said yes!" Heath repeated for Holt as he congratulated him, "'bout time man…now we just have to wait for Jackie to finally pop the question to his girl." Holt said eying Clair as she rolled her eyes.

"He doesn't have to marry me to show he loves me."

"But the ring is always nice." Holt said as Clair glare at him.

Heath just chuckled on the phone, "No need to push him. You know better than I do about Jackson's slow reactions to things, especially when it comes to people."

"Point taken…" Holt said laughing. They heard Abbey call after Heath so they could get ready to leave for the drive.

"Well I better go…Abbey wants to be half way to your house by tomorrow morning." Heath said.

"Well be careful fire…" Holt said, "I will see you when you get here." He hung up as Holt sat on the couch grinning at the phone.

"I am glad he got her father's blessing."

"Well Reyes makes it kind of hard to deny the fact they love each other very much." Clair said looking at her knees. Holt saw this, "You want a kid don't you?"

Clair looked at Holt in shock, "No…I mean…well…yeah…but."

"You are pregnant aren't you?" Holt asked as Clair's face fell.

"How…?"

"You have been moody…you been getting sick in the mornings…you have gained a little weight," He told her as she glare at him.

"I haven't gained that much weight!" She growled at him.

Holt chuckled putting his hands up in a surrendering monition, "Whatever you say…as long as it doesn't get me killed."

She sighed, "Sorry…It's just hard…I don't know how I am going to tell Jackson and I am running out of time."

Holt looked her over, "How far along are you?"

She bit her lip, "Five months."

Holt sat back taking in the fact the she was five months pregnant, "You were able to hide it from us for five months."

"It was easy…until now at least…I am starting to show." She said miserably, "What am I going to do…he will flip out."

Holt patting her on the back as he tried to think of ways of letting Jackson find out slowly…so his reaction wouldn't be so…dramatic.

"I will have to think on it." Holt said getting up as Clair looked at him, "But I need to know one thing."

Clair looked confused, "Okay?"

"Did I get him fired from work today?"

She was taken aback by the question as Holt looked very upset, "No, but he is suspended until he get mentally evaluated and the tests results get in."

Holt rubbed his face, "Great…the genius is going to lose the only job he ever truly loved."

Clair gave Holt a sympathetic look, "You don't know that."

Holt gave her a dull look, "Really sweet heart…I believe I know when Jackie is going to fuck up his life cuz the idiot doesn't know he really is mentally unstable."

Clair rolled her eyes, "That makes you crazy as well you idiot…and yes I know he isn't the most stable person ever! But I am sure he will do just fine…trust me when it comes to the mind, I deal with people worst then both of your combined." She folded her arms across her chest as Holt sighed.

"Alright by some miracle he passes…then what? That dipshit Toby isn't going to leave him alone." Holt said as Clair made an angry noise.

"We will just have to make him seem crazy." She told Holt as he stopped pacing his orange eyes lighting up with an idea. "That's a great idea…."

Clair saw the mischievous sparkle in his eyes as she swallowed a little. It was never good when Holt go an idea like this.

"I believe you will need to visit Jackson the day of his evaluation." Holt said smirking at her.

"Why is that?" She asked carefully as Holt gave her his signature look, "Cuz Toby will regret the day he messed with Dr. Jekyll."

She just stared at him as Holt as he told her that he would explain everything after he got back from the club, "Just relax Clair…no need to stress yourself out." He told her placing his hand on her stomach. He smiled warmly at her stomach… "He will love the child no matter what…" he whispered out as Clair placed her hand over Holt's, "I know he will…it is just telling him that worries me."

"Jackson will love his child no matter what and we will make sure this baby has a lovin', carin' home to grow up in." Holt reassured her as he got up to leave taking one last look at Clair. "He always wanted a small family."

"What about you?" She asked as Holt got a pained look on his face.

"I do to…but it is a little more…complicated for me." He said walking out the door as Clair just stared at the door. One person down…one to go. Holt was easier to tell then she thought he would be. She was grateful for that because she knew that if Holt took it like he did…Jackson was really going to be the one to worry about.

"Good job Clair…what did you get yourself into?" She moaned out to herself as she placed her hand on her stomach. She couldn't wait to see her baby…to hold it. But she knew if Jackson didn't take it well…she wouldn't be able to handle the heartbreak. She wouldn't know what to do. It was her first child…not only her first, but she was worried that it would be just like Jackson and Holt. Yeah…she will need Jackson and Holt to help with this child, especially if the Hyde side was anything like Holt when he was younger.


	4. One down One to go

Holt stood in his club running over the conversation with Clair in his head. How was she pregnant? He knows _how…_ but how? Jackson was so afraid of getting her pregnant that maybe in his haste to make sure it didn't happen…it did? Or maybe she forgot to take her birth control? Holt couldn't help but smile…but why was he so happy about it? It wasn't like he helped create the kid…but he will still be part of the child. "Oh my god…I am going to be a father!" He shouted out making Milo look at him in shock. "I am going to be a dad" he repeated again shock finally leaving him with a strange warm feeling of happiness. "Holt?" Milo asked moving over to him, "Since when did you have a girlfriend?"

Holt laughed patting Milo on the back, "I don't, but Jackson has Clair who is pregnant…and that child will be like Jackson and me, meanin' I am goin' to be a dad as well as Jackson!" He couldn't stop smiling as Milo congratulated him.

"So that means you will be staying home a lot more then?" He asked Holt as his smile faded a little.

"I guess I will have too…Clair will be home alone with the baby all day since Jackson can't just pick random days to stay home like I can…" He thought it over a little, "Maybe he can help her out during the weekends…on day shift…and during the week…I can take over at night." He thought it over a little more. "But we will get to that later…but now I need to worry about getting someone back for Jackson…plus figuring out a way for Clair to tell the giant idiot to where he doesn't have a full blown panic attack." He told Milo as he rolled his eyes.

"Sounds like you got a lot on your mind…but if I could add one more thing," he stated looking through his clip board, "The boys you hired last night…they should be coming in tonight?"

Holt slapped his forehead, "Oh damn it…yes I forgot about them…but I am 100% sure Mickey will be here…but his damn brother will be a little more difficult."

"As long as he doesn't piss off Remy then there is nothing to worry about."

Holt laughed as he remembered his rat monster friend…he has been working here since Holt opened the place…he preferred moving through the club without being seen to clean. He will be a great teacher for the boys.

"If anyone can teach them not to be seen cleanin' Remy is the perfect rat to teach em." Holt said sitting down in one of the booths by the dance floor. "Do you want me to go get him?" Milo asked as Holt shook his head.

"No…let the boys get here first," He said smiling again pulling out his phone checking the time and if Clair messaged him. He heard the door open as Mickey walked over slowly to the lounging monster. Milo was setting up the bar making sure it was fully stocked for the night. Mickey walked slowly through the club not really knowing what to do. Milo pointed to Holt who still hasn't moved…playing some game on his phone.

"Mr. Hyde?" He asked as Holt clicked off his game and looked up at the young boy.

"Ah Mickey it is good to see yah. Ready for the first day of work?"

He nodded nervously as Holt stood up smiling at the boy, "No need to worry…Remy will take great care of you…he is a little strange, but is nice once you get to know him. Just don't touch any of his cheese…trust me…do not touch it." Holt warned as Mickey nodded again.

"Aren't you going to ask about Percy?" He asked looking at the floor.

Holt stopped, "Nah it is his choice just like yours…no need to force someone to do somethin' they don't want to do."

Mickey shifted uncomfortably as Holt watched the boy. There was something he wasn't telling him that was fine of course, as long as it didn't interfere with his schooling or work. "Let us go so Remy can show you everythin' before we open." Holt said leading Mickey through the back to a small looking broom closet. Holt knocked on the door getting a raspy voice to answer, "Come in Mr. Hyde."

"Aw come on!" Holt whined opening the door to see the rat monster dressed in his black work clothes, "How do you always know it is me? I know I am not the only one who sees you!"

"You are very loud sir," He said looking past Holt to the boy hiding behind him. "I thought there were two." He asked setting his small black eyes on Holt who shrugged.

"Only one showed," He answered pushing Mickey into the light of the larger then normal broom closet, there was a bed in the corner and a plate of cheese sat next to it on a small end table made of a wooden box.

"Does he live here?" Mickey asked as Remy smiled a toothy grin revealing his sharp teeth, "Why yes I do young human, but I am a clean rat you see." He said moving out of his seat to get a better look at him.

"Have you ever worked before?" He asked as Holt grinned.

"Be nice to him Remy I do not want to scare him off before he even starts."

"I was just askin' a question sir," He said looking over Mickey, "I guess you will do…now here are the rules." He started grabbing two mops and a bucket, "I will show…then you will do…I will not be right next to you all night…you will mostly deal with spills on the dance floor and so on…"

Holt leaned on the door frame listening to Remy tell Mickey his rules…of course Holt didn't care how it got cleaned as long as it did. Remy took cleaning to a whole new personal level…he will keep an eye on him, just in case Mickey messes up. Mickey seemed to relax after a few more minutes of talking to Remy. Things might just work out. Holt looked at his phone seeing the time he whistled getting Remy's attention who glared at Holt, "If you got Mickey I will be heading to finish gettin' the club ready to be open." He said as Remy rolled his beady eyes whispering to Mickey.

"More like play a game on his phone until Milo pulls him out of his office." Mickey tried not to laugh as Holt glared at the rat.

"Remember I am the one that pays you and lets you stay here." He said winking good naturally at him before he snorted.

"Dr. Jekyll is the one that pays me and lets me stay here." He said getting Holt to roll his eyes.

"You know numbers ain't my thing…but I still have final say on everythin'."

"Sure you do Mr. Hyde." He said with a smile winking at Holt as he made a face. As much as he liked Remy he couldn't help but hate him a little. Holt moved back to the front of the club watching Milo and few other employs setting up a small stage.

"Oh right…Catty Noir is comin' in a few days." Holt said remembering getting the were-cat singer to agree to sing at his club for a couple of nights. Rushing over to help them set up he looked at the booth before heading up and plugging in his phone. "I am tired of wearin' my headphones." He let the music full the club as Milo rolled his eyes.

"Come on Holt! I know you need music to stay you, but can it be turned down just a bit?"

Holt made a face and turned it down a bit, "Sorry…still workin' on the sound." He laughed as he jumped down to finish the stage. "We got about an hour before openin'."

Milo looked at the clock scowling, "The stage took longer than I thought…even with you helping."

"Is the bar set up?" Holt asked looking over the bar before heading to the other one on the other side of the club.

"Yeah…but we are running low on Vodka." He said looking over their selection.

Holt chewed his lip, "I know I ordered some…" He looked at Milo as he picked up what he was thinking.

"Who was the person who took count?" He asked as Milo quickly looked through his clip board, "Hmmm…it doesn't have a name, it was suppose to be Rick, but Rick was out sick that day."

Holt rolled his eyes, "We have enough for tonight, but I will want to pull cameras, I don't like it when people steal from me." He said moving to his office, "The booth is ready all you have to do is remove my phone." He said getting ready to put his headphones back on as the music shut off. Milo glared at the booth as Jackson looked around.

"Well…alright…thanks Holt."

Milo saw one of his employees looking at Jackson with wide eyes, "What just happened?" She stammered out as Jackson chuckled looking up at her. "Holt doesn't tell everyone does he?"

Milo shook his head, "He normally doesn't have too…the music never stops during the night." He heads up to the booth to calm the girl who was still staring wide eyed at Jackson.

Jackson saw the stage right in the front of the booth. He stepped on it looking around, "Since when did we get a stage?" He asked seeing a little of the dance floor covered.

"It is a temporary thing." Milo said as the girl moved away going to do something else. "Catty Noir is coming."

"How does he still know Catty well enough to get her to perform for him?" He asked to no one but himself as he took the clip board from Milo looking at when Catty was coming to then looking at all the employ's working tonight. "Well I guess it doesn't matter, but who is Mickey?" Jackson asked looking around for the person mentioned.

Milo took his clip board back glaring a bit at Jackson, "He is some kid Holt hired last night…it is a long story, but he is with Remy."

Jackson made a face at the mention of the rat monster, "As long as he does whatever Remy says I will leave him to Holt to deal with."

Jackson took the clip board back looking over the financials for the past two nights he wasn't able to come in and look. "Everything looks in order." He said moving to Holt's office as Milo followed glaring at the back of his head. "Yeah…now can Holt come back out…it's almost time to open." Milo said a little harshly as Jackson ignored him.

"Hm…I need to talk to him about the stage though…it might need to be moved as well as the counts for the alcohol consumption." Jackson said looking out the two way mirror. "I mean the people won't be able to dance very well and there seems to be a lot of Vodka missing."

Milo folded his arms and shifted his weight to his other foot, "I think it will be fine and we were working on it before you came along."

Jackson turned around to see Milo, "I was just making a suggestion." He said opening the drawers to Holt's desk as Milo glared a little more.

"You really shouldn't go through people's things." He said as Jackson rolled his eyes.

"I am getting a note pad…I am asking him a question or more like questions." Jackson said smiling at Milo who tried to hide his anger at Jackson, "Anyway he is me and I am him…honestly I thought we got past all of this."

Milo snorted again looking away, "Can I have my clip board back so I can go do my job." He asked harshly making Jackson glance up at him.

"It is my club as well Milo…you my run it when Holt and I aren't here…but I am here and I need to look at a few things I know my alter ego does not." He pulled out the note pad he was looking for glaring at the mess in the drawer before pulling out the pen he was looking for.

"I really need to go through and reorganize these drawers I am surprised he finds anything in these."

Milo glared at Jackson he wrote a few things down on the note pad tapping the pen on the table then quickly thinking…scribbling it out then writing again. Milo tapped his foot as he glared at the normie in front of him. As much as he liked Holt, he could not stand Jackson. There was something about him that screamed controlling asshole. He didn't seem to trust Holt or Milo to do anything when it came to the finical or the running of the club. Finally getting fed up with watching Jackson write he threw his hands up, "Can I have my real boss before the club opens? I am sure you can ask him whatever you are working so hard at asking him later!"

Jackson closed his eyes finally feeling the anger he was keeping from showing, "Milo…I am your boss whether you like it or not. I am the one that writes your checks and I am the one that makes sure you get paid…I am also the one that lets you live rent free and stay up in the room above the club." Jackson laid down his pen standing up to face him, "I don't mind if you don't like me…I am fine with that, but when I am trying to do something. Let me do it. Holt is my problem and if I want to piss him off I can. If I want to spend two hours writing him the same question ninety times then I will."

Milo chewed his lip wanting to tell Jackson off, but in the long run he was right. Holt had the say if he could stay in the club, but Jackson could and would convene Holt to fire him. Even if Holt wouldn't want to and would want a full explanation why his alter wanted to fire him. Then if Milo explained what he did Holt would take Jackson's side. There was no winning with the evil Dr. Jekyll when he can pull the strings. So instead of testing Jackson's always calm exterior he yanked his clipboard out from under Jackson's hand making him close his eyes for a moment as Milo slammed the door shut to the office. Jackson fell back into the chair as he turned around to watch Milo make sure everyone was putting the final touches on the stations. He saw someone he didn't know…the blonde haired normie must be Mickey. That boy must have done something to make Holt reach out to help him…he looked no older then seventeen.

Chewing his lip he debated on going down to meet him, but decided that now wasn't the best time since he already pissed Milo off. So as soon as he leaves this office Milo would turn the booth on getting Holt back out. He turned back around looking over the notepad…he really hoped Holt would help him out with this. Gritting his teeth and placed the headphones on before getting cold feet about asking his alter ego those questions. Holt blinked a couple of times realizing he was still at his club just in the office. He sighed rubbing his face before looking at the desk seeing Jackson's fancy writing on it.

Can you make reservations at Clair's favorite restaurant for Monday night? And do you have an idea of how...of how…I could propose to her?

Holt read the note three times before happiness filled him. About time he finally wanted to pop the question to her! Perfecting timing too even if he could see that Jackson was shaking as he wrote the note to him…Holt leaned back thinking over Clair telling him that she was pregnant. Maybe this dinner would be the perfect time for her to tell him…of course Holt would have to make sure Jackson asked his question first. That way she wouldn't think he was just doing because she was pregnant. That warm feeling he was getting…was more for Jackson then himself. Holt didn't really understand why he was excited that Jackson was getting married or…well going to ask his long term girlfriend to marry him. That would mean Holt would never have a true relationship with anyone. The child…it was his…his child…his little baby…but it wouldn't be truly his…Clair was a friend…and he didn't help create it. He will love that baby with all of his heart, but he would still just be the alter ego of Jackson Jekyll and would never have a life…not truly. Holt placed his head in his hands as that warm feeling slowly turned cold.

Why should he care? He gave up so much…Holt rubbed his eyes trying his best not to burn the note and ignore it. He turned around seeing Mickey walking around with Remy shadowing him. He smiled at the boy…as he saw him laugh as Remy tripped over the bucket he just placed down. He felt ashamed for thinking those thoughts…Jackson deserved his happiness as well…maybe he can try to convince the nerd to spend some time again on trying to split them. Since he stopped a year ago…saying that it was impossible…but Holt knew it was possible. It just wouldn't work in Holt's favor. Jackson figured out two years ago on how to kill Holt…how to keep him from existing at all, but he never once said a thing about it. No matter how much Holt pissed him off, or how much trouble he put Jackson through. He never once let it slip he could kill him without a simple warning. It scared Holt at first to find that…but it wasn't just for him…it was for whoever was in the mind at the moment. So Holt himself could have easily have taken it and killed off Jackson…but Holt couldn't do it…even if he thought about it. Life just wouldn't be the same without the nerd.

Finally pulling his emotions back under his control he pulled out his cell phone calling the restaurant requesting a violin soloist to play Clair's favorite song right before Jackson is to fully propose to her. The good thing is Holt knew he wouldn't get triggered out to that song…so Clair was lucky she really liked that melody. Writing at the bottom of the note he explained to Jackson everything he did for him that night. He even went as far as teasing him for not being able to do it himself…but then he remembered Jackson had a hard time remembering some of Clair's favorite things. So she might know that Holt was the one that requested the violinist, but that wouldn't matter when Jackson is down on one knee asking her the question he knew she has been dying for him to ask.

He smiled to himself thinking about the baby before switching to Jackson. Jackson blinked feeling a strange warm feeling over come him. He knew Holt was happy…but what made him this happy? He looked at the note pad feeling a little better about it. He even requested Clair's favorite song to be played…Why couldn't Jackson remember any of that? The tiniest details never get past Holt…but for himself. He was blinder then a fully wrapped mummy.

There was a knock at the door; Jackson covered his ears before saying come in. He was the blonde boy he saw cleaning down stairs. Jackson felt the tingly feeling as music drifted into the room. The boy looked at Jackson and quickly closed the door, before looking at Remy who smiled warmly at Jackson.

"Well hello Dr. Jekyll didn't expect to see you tonight."

Jackson uncovered his ears getting up to shake Remy's paw, "Neither did I, but one of the workers turned off music on Holt so here I am for now."

Remy nodded in understanding, "It must be hard…but here is your new employee." He said pushing Mickey towards Jackson. He stared at the floor not knowing what to do or say. Jackson took pity on the boy reaching his hand out towards him, "Hello I am Dr. Jekyll and I am your other boss…when Mr. Hyde isn't around of course." He said as Mickey shook his hand.

"So you are the Dr. Jekyll he was talking about?" His eyes lit up a little.

Jackson looked at him confused before rubbing the back of his neck, "There aren't any others that I know of…so yeah I guess I am."

Remy chuckled before pulling Mickey towards a hidden door, "club doesn't clean itself Mickey let's go…you can talk to him again. You won't see him as much…so sometime in distance future."

Jackson shook his head at the rat as he pulled a waving Mickey down the tunnel. He seemed like a sweet boy. He guessed he could stay. Jackson thanked Holt on the notepad before placing his headphones on knowing this would be the last time he would be out for the night. Holt found himself standing in the middle of his office that was eerily quiet even with his headphones on. Heading out of the office he saw Milo looking a little sour as he barked orders at people.

"I know you don't like Jackson very much, but you need to be nicer to our employees." Holt said as Milo sighed in relief.

"If he wasn't you…I would have slapped him." Milo let slip as Holt raised his eyebrow.

"Jackson may have his moments of annoyingness, but he is still the only family I have." Holt said getting an ashamed look from Milo as he cleared his throat trying to move on as Holt's hair came to life swaying a little.

"We have a new D.J. trying the booth tonight," He said trying to get Holt's glare off him.

Holt turned to the booth to see a young man sitting up there placing a few things around it. "He better not spill anything on my booth." He said as they watching him placed a closed cup on the booth making Holt growl under his breath.

"I will fix that." Milo said rushing away towards the boy before Holt could tear into him. Taking a deep breath he went to go open the doors since his phone's alarm was screaming at him to do it. The night was going at its normal pace; Mickey was only spotted by Holt a couple of times as he cleaned a few spills. Holt was leaning up by the D.J. booth listening to the new D.J. getting a little about his life before he saw the brown hair of Percy walking through the club pushing people trying to find something…or someone.

Holt held up a finger to the D.J before leaving him very confused as Holt walked up behind the boy. He grabbed him by the arm making him jump and try to swing at him. Gripping tighter he dragged him up stairs as he screamed at Holt to let him go or he will kill him.

Holt threw him into the chair finally getting a full look at the boy. He was twitching and he was rubbing his arm constantly. His pulps were dilated making Holt glare at him in disappointment.

"I thought you only sold not used."

"Fuck you! Where is my brother?" He screamed out trying to get at Holt who just pushed him back in the chair.

"He is doing his job just like he promised and he isn't strung out of some drug!" Holt told the twitching boy.

"You don't know shit!" He yelled as Holt sighed, he pulled his radio out of his pocket asking Remy to bring Mickey to the office.

"Mickey?" Percy said out trying to get the radio out of Holt's hands as Holt held him back with one hand. He pushed him back down, "Will you stay seated?" He growled as Percy glared at him.

Standing in front of Percy the door opened as Mickey walked slowly in the room playing with his fingers, "I am sorry for what-" Mickey started before he looked up to see Percy sitting in the chair.

"Mickey! You stupid asshole! You left me!" He shouted trying to get to him as Mickey backed to the door closing it. Holt grabbed the boy holding him in a bear hug. He could smell the alcohol on his clothes.

Holt could see the tears in Mickey's eyes as he saw Holt struggle with his brother. Holt threw him in the chair standing in front of him, "Don't you dare get up again cuz I won't hastate to knock your ass out."

Percy spit in Holt's face making Mickey yell at him, but he didn't get a chance to say anything as Holt punched him in the face breaking his nose. Blood streamed down his face as Holt grabbed him by the shirt choking him as he dragged him towards the door. Mickey rushed away from the door as Holt dragged the struggling Percy down the steps as he bruised his knees on each stair. The bouncer saw what was happening and knowing when his boss had a person in his grip was just best to rush over to open the back door for Holt. He threw him out making him land in a puddle. Mickey pushed past Holt to his brother who pushed Mickey away.

"Come on Perc…why did you do that? He is just trying to-"

Percy smacked Mickey across the face making Holt rush over and kick him in the stomach.

"Don't you dare try it again," He growled as Mickey got up placing himself in between them.

"Please don't hurt him anymore!" He begged as Holt softened his gaze at the panicked looking boy.

"I won't…as long as he keeps his hands to himself." Holt said backing away a little as Mickey moved over a little slowly towards Percy who was shaking his head crying from either the kick from Holt…or the fact he knew he just hit his little brother.

"Why did you leave me?" He moaned out as Mickey sighed.

"I never truly left you…I want to make my life better…you just want to stay the way it is! I can't, I won't do that!" Mickey tried to reason with his brother as he continued to shake his head insanely.

"NO you left me!" He shouted again trying to get up and attack Mickey again but Holt pulled Mickey behind him.

"You ain't gonna get anythin' rational from him right now." Holt said through gritted teeth to Mickey who nodded in agreement.

"You are right." He said trying to hide his anger and sadness from Holt.

"You need to leave here…next time I ain't gonna be so kind to you, so get!" Holt threaten him as he spit at his feet before rushing off leaving Holt to throw as trash can lid at him that missed.

"Oh I hate it when people spit at me." He growled as Mickey mumbled out an apology.

Holt led him back to the office, "You don't need to apologize…you hear me?" He said making Mickey look at him, "It is your brother's choice to use not yours…I ain't sayin' there is not hope for him…and if you wanna fight for him then that is your choice."

Mickey pulled out of Holt's loose grip on his face, "You didn't have to hurt him."

Holt sighed sitting down in his chair, "No…I shouldn't have done what I did…but I understand that when someone gets like that…that is the only way to get em to listen."

Mickey looked at Holt with fear filled eyes, "Now what do I do?"

Holt looked at the boy who was in the verge of tears…his only protection was probably doing more drugs in another ally trying to keep the pain from coming back. Coming up with a small idea that might work for a little bit, "Alright…there is another room that you can stay in until you are out of school…Milo lives here as well. He will help you out." Holt said hoping Milo wouldn't mind watching over a sixteen year old. "His room is right next to you…"

Milo stared at Holt in disbelief, "Are you serious?" He almost shouted out as Holt smiled at him

"I am very much serious…but you have to still go to school, and in the mean time look for another job that can get you more hours, but you will always have this job." Holt said as Mickey nodded in agreement.

"I will do anything to get out of that shit hole Percy and I lived in." He rushed out before Holt forgot about Mickey's parents.

"Will your parents come lookin' for yah?" he asked as Mickey rubbing his wrist shaking his head, "They kicked us a year ago." He mumbled out as Holt got up and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"As long as you stay in school and work the hours Remy and I give yah you will always have a room here." Holt said as Mickey hugged Holt.

"How can I ever thank you." He whispered out as Holt stood there stunned as he slowly wrapped his arms around the boy.

"Just work for your dreams and that is all the thanks I need." Holt said, "But right now you need to get back to work."

Mickey wiped his eyes before nodding, "thank you." He said again as he went down stairs.

Holt nursed his sore knuckles watching Mickey pick up his cleaning supplies looking for Remy. He knew his brother would be a problem…but not like that. It didn't surprise him…but it did sting. Nothing like having a better life handed to you on a silver platter and you ignore it just to go get high. When he was their age he would have done anything to get out of the drug life and into a better one, but that didn't happen until he found out people cared about him. Now Percy…he was just an idiot that can't see past his own nose. Holt feared that as long as Percy was alive he would try to ruin Mickey's life. Holt had to keep that from happening…but Mickey had to be willing to let Holt help. Groaning a bit as a headache started to form…he really hated the fact he added more stress to his life without even trying. Then he thought about Jackson's mental evaluation Monday morning. Rubbing his temples he smiled evilly. Time to call in a favor…one so Holt can get what he needed. Toby will soon be a distance memory for him and Jackson. Baby steps…then Percy will learn his place as well, but he will have to wait.

 **Percy Point of View:**

He limped through the ally way he was just thrown into…his own little brother watched as he was thrown like a rag doll! How dare he? After everything they have been through together? He kicked a water puddle making it splash into his face. "Fuck this world!" He shouted as a van pulled up beside Percy who stopped and glared at it.

"What the fuck do you want?" He shouted as the drive opened the passage door.

"You look lost friend…care for a ride?" he asked sweetly as Percy rolled his eyes.

"You are a fucking creep, unless you are willing to sell me something." Percy said starching his arm making the person in the driver seat gave Percy a pitted look.

"Oh I can do more than just sell to you…I can get your brother back."

Percy eyes lit up rushing into the passenger seat, "Alright I have twenty bucks…but I know where we can steal a bit of cash if that isn't enough…and my brother will be taken from there."

The driver smiled evilly at the boy, "I am sorry, but I lied." He locked the doors before Percy could react he was hit in the face for the second time in a day knocking him out cold.


	5. Time to Run? Or Time to Hide?

**So Secrets Kept is being a little difficult right now...I have one more chapter left and it seems to be taking me forever to finish it. XD I know it really hasn't been that long, but it is the last chapter! I am so excited! But anyway...here is a little fun chapter for 25 years! Hope you enjoy.**

Jackson walked through the doors of his house, stretching he headed up to his bedroom feeling the stress Holt was pushing on him. As well as his own worry about the evaluation coming in just one day, oh how he was not looking forward to it. Walking into his bedroom he saw Clair sleeping peacefully in their bed. Her long black hair covering her face, Jackson felt all his tension from his shoulders leave as he watched her sleep. Relaxing a bit he walked over to her moving the hair out of her face making her smile before turning back over fast asleep. Smiling warmly at the women he slowly removed his shirt moving over to his side of the bed he sat down. He saw the little red velvet ring box his mother had resting in its normal spot on his nightstand ever since they moved in the house. He picked up relieving the white gold two part wedding ring. Closing his eyes he held it tight…he knew he could do this. It wasn't like he was asking her on a date…they got past all of their awkwardness…and the not so good parts in their lives…well mostly. So why was he so nervous? Maybe it was still the possibility of her saying no? He placed the ring back holding his head in his hands. This ring…it would have been his mother's…she never stopped wearing the engagement part of the ring…but she never wore the full ring set together. Jackson knew his mother would be proud of him…but the thought of her still made him cringe. Rubbing his temples as he tried to clear those thoughts, nothing like setting himself up for nightmares again. He looked tiredly at the pillow before sighing and getting up. He was afraid to sleep, there was no point in waking Clair again…she needs sleep more. Walking out of his room he looked back at the sleeping figure of Clair snuggled warmly under the blankets. Closing his eyes he wished he could join her. He moved down to his lab to take another look at the separation process for him and Holt.

Pulling out the papers he had neatly put away he rolled his chair over to the chalkboard that had many numbers and figures on it. Holt and him has the same DNA…there was no denying that, but a slight difference…just enough for Holt to have a completely different skin tone, hair color, and eye color. Then again…he has the same hair and eyes as their father. Rolling back over to his desk to look again at the paper before rubbing his face in frustration, why was the only way for Jackson to separate them was to kill him? Why couldn't he figure out a way to give Holt his own body without Jackson killing himself? Glaring at the paper he slammed it down laying his head on it. Why did he have to have such a complicated family? Why couldn't his family invite a cure or something…not an alter ego who could have a mind of their own? He closed his eyes trying to keep his frustration from Holt before his mind was filled with him running to a door. The door swung open relieving what was behind it making Jackson scream. He turned around trying to rush away from it, but it sucked him in, the door slammed leaving him locked in the room. Banging on the door he yelled for someone to help him as he heard her voice behind him, like a distance memory one he will never forget no matter how much he wanted too.

 **Clair's point of view:**

The sun poured through the window right into her closed eyes making her groan loudly and angrily. "I hate the fucking sun," She growled out turning her back to snuggle up to normally warm body of her boyfriend. Feeling around she opened an eye to see he wasn't there. Sadness filled her as she slowly sat up, "Jackson?" She asked out loud hoping he was just in the bathroom. Getting no response she slowly got up. 'Holt must still be out' She thought standing still trying to listen for music that would be playing if he was out, but the silence of the house greeted her. She held herself as she moved through the house hoping that both cars was in the drive way. She looked out seeing both of them sitting soundly in the morning sun. Closing her eyes a feeling of dread filled her like it always does as she moved through a silent house. "Jackson?" She called out hoping to get a mumbled from him as she moved to the living room. She looked at the cold looking couch before she moved over to his lab door. She slowly opened the door calling his name again getting the same nothing in response. "Please…just have fallen asleep down here…" She mumbled to herself as she slowly walked down the steps fearing what she might come to. Jackson was laying on his desk, eyes tightly closed as if fighting off some nightmare. His brow was sweating as he whined out a bit. Clair sighed out relief was taking place of the fear as she walked over to Jackson slowly placing a hand on his shoulder as he jumped, but didn't wake up. She shook him a little as he jumped fully awake grabbing her into a crushing hug.

"It's okay Jackson…I got you." She whispered out as he held her tightly.

"Why…why?" He started as she silenced him.

"Everything is okay…" She told him kissing his forehead. "You just fell asleep in your lab."

He slowly let her go calming down he yawned rubbing his eyes. Picking up his glasses that fell off when he placed his head on the table. Putting them back on, he stretched a little avoiding Clair's worried gaze.

"How many days has it been since either one of you slept?" She asked as he tried to focus on the paper on the table.

"I don't really remember…" He said yawning again as Clair tapped her foot forcing him to his feet.

"Clair! I was working on something!" He whined out tiredly trying and failing to get out of her grip as she pulled him up stairs.

"You need sleep and I know Holt won't unless I knock him out."

Jackson gave her a fearful look trying again to get out f her grip, "I don't need sleep…I need to figure out-"

She turned around and placed her hand over his mouth, "You need sleep Jackson…you may be able to go longer then most people without sleep since you share a mind with someone…but your body, the body you share still needs the normal amount of sleep all of us normal people have to have. So you are sleeping if only for a few hours." She scolded him as he looked at the ground trying to hide the fact that he was truly tired. Clair slowly sat him on the bed taking off his shoes as he closed his eyes almost falling into the bed.

She giggled taking off his pants as well as Jackson snuggled himself under the covers. Clair kissed his forehead as he started to snore. She knew he would wake up soon due to nightmares…but her laying him down or sleeping next to him helped. She worried about him every day…afraid that he wouldn't be able to take the memories and... Clair closed her eyes sitting on her knees so she can place her head on the mattress as he slept. Playing with his hair she sat there listening to his even breathing. She must have dozed off because she was awaken by a loud shouting making her jump up and rush to Jackson. He calmed down at her touch as he slowly came back into awareness. Looking at Clair he gave her an ashamed look before slowly getting up pushing past her.

"Sorry…" He said walking into the bathroom closing it behind him as she remained sitting on the bed. She heard the shower turn on as she laid back in the bed taking deep breaths. Hearing the door open again she saw Jackson walking out in just a towel and no glasses on.

"Jackson…" She started as he raised his hand stopping her.

"Clair…I don't want to talk about them," He said dreading this conversation because it happens every single times he has nightmares. That's the only thing he hates about dating a Psychiatrist they always want to know what is going on in your mind.

Clair sighed out laying back on the bed, "If you tell me it might make them a little easier to deal with." She said as he closed a drawer a little too hard making her jump at the sudden noise.

"Just drop it!" He shouted getting a hurt look from her.

"I just want to help you." She said softly as he closed his eyes trying to keep his calm.

"Please…it doesn't matter if I talk about it…it doesn't work, nothing works."

Clair folded her arms across her chest, "Listen here mister…I am tired of you pushing me away with this stuff," She said sternly getting a glare from Jackson who put on his pants.

"I will do what I want with it Clair, I am a grown man that if he doesn't want to-"

"Oh don't give me that! You are confused and scared to sleep because of what you saw as a teenager!" She fought back making Jackson throw his hands up.

"I am scared to sleep because I see it every single time I close my damn eyes!" He yelled out making Clair stand up and face him as he paced. "You want to know so damn bad…well what if you saw your parents die. Two different ways too! The every time you close your eyes you remember that day like it was just yesterday!"

"I understand that it will never go away, but you don't talk to me! You don't say anything! Then I wake up to an empty bed…I fear…" Clair felt tears form in her eyes as Jackson's angry gaze softens as he saw her turn away from him.

"Clair…" he started moving towards her as she turned around glaring at him with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I can't, I won't let you leave me! Not like that! I am so afraid that these memories will be too much for you! I am scared when I walk through a quiet house, because when I can't find you and music isn't playing! Just imange for once! That is why I want you to talk to me, because I am afraid of losing you! Ever think about that?" She screamed at him as he backed away a little confused on where all these emotions were coming from.

"Clair…I-"

"Don't say it hasn't crossed your mind…even after graduation…Holt showed me your journal…Jackson please just talk to me!" She begged truly crying now as she held herself as he pulled her into a hug.

"Everyone hits rock bottom…yes…thoughts like that have crossed my mind, but not in three years…you have to believe me. I am not as sensitive as I once was." Jackson told her as she cried, "I am sorry I upset you…I will try to be more open, but you have to remember it is hard for me…it always have been." He kissed the top of her head as he led her to the bed so she can calm herself down, taking a few breaths she was able to talk again.

"I am sorry Jackson…I don't mean to be pushy…it just been stressful."

Jackson chuckled a bit, "Work can do that to you." He said as Clair laughed uncomfortably.

"Let's get some breakfast," Jackson started to say as he noticed it was past noon, "Or well…lunch I guess."

Clair wiped her eyes off before letting Jackson pull her down stairs to their kitchen as he started up the stove.

"Would you like some grilled cheese?" He asked as Clair made a face of disgust.

"No…but peanut butter banana sandwiches sounds good," She told him as he gave her a confused look turning off the stove.

"But you hate peanut butter."

Clair blushed looking at the bar she was sitting at, "Taste buds change right?"

Jackson raised an eyebrow at her as he got out the ingredients to make her sandwich. "Are you sure you are feeling okay?" He asked as she smiled her best innocent smile.

"Yeah I am fine." She told him as he handed her the sandwich. She took a bite smiling in happiness, "It is delicious thank you!"

Jackson laughed as he got out jelly to make his sandwich, "It sure isn't a Deuce Gorgon's special, but thank you."

Her eyes lit up at the mention of their old friend, "Oh! How is he? I haven't heard from him."

Jackson leaned a little on the table as he ate his sandwich, "Last time I talked to him. Cleo just got her new fashion line out with Clawdeen and she should be traveling him her now show casing it. As for Deuce…he is planning on opening another bakery/restaurant at another location around here." He told her trying to remember all the little details.

"What about the kids?" Clair asked as Jackson smiled a little.

"They are good…the oldest boy is turning five…and the twins are going to be three…then the youngest and the only girl, much to Cleo's disappointment at only getting one girl, is going to be…" Jackson thought about it for a second before snapping his fingers, "two!"

"Oh my…they have a rather large family." Clair said in surprise as she remembered Cleo saying she only wanted two kids. Jackson rolled his eyes continuing with what he was saying.

"Deuce said that same thing when he was telling me about them…the oldest boy…he is just like Cleo to perfection. Acts just like her too. I kind of feel bad for Deuce on that one." Clair shook her head trying to picture a male version of Cleo. "Now the twin boys are more like Deuce so they have to wear the glasses, but they have the looks of their mother. The Egyptian type of hair with golden snakes entwined with them…its sounds interesting to see." Jackson stopped trying to think how that would look.

"Can't you ask him to send a picture of them?" She asked just as curious about what the boys look like as Jackson shrugged.

"I could or we could wait until the wedding." He said as Clair slapped her forehead remembering Abbey and Heath will be at their house Tuesday.

He laughed as Clair glared a little, "You are the one setting up the guest room." She told him as he groaned.

"But Holt is the one the uses it…make him do it."

She raised an eyebrow at him as he groaned again, "Fine…but you better make him do something he doesn't want to do."

"Oh quit being a baby!" She teased as Jackson rolled his eyes.

"I am not being a baby! I was just saying that if I have to clean up his mess-"

"Oh I make him clean all the time you dope." She told him making him look at her in shock.

"How do you manage to make him do that?"

She winked at him shrugging, "I guess I am just that good."

He grabbed both of their empty plates shaking his head at her, "I swear you and him are more alike then I like to admit."

She got up and placed her arms around him kissing his neck, "Yeah…but that is why you love us both so much."

Jackson gave a dry laugh, "I love you and I love Holt like a hole in the head…which he kind of is."

She smacked his arm making him wiggle out of her hug, "but Heath already sent me the list of everyone he is thinking of inviting…so I have a feeling it will be a large wedding."

"This is crazy on how fast they are trying to do this." Clair said jumping on the counter, "I mean do they even know where it is going to be?"

"At the New Salem Park down by the meadow," Jackson answered as Clair looked at him in shock.

"How do you remember that?"

He shrugged rubbing the back of his head, "I have no idea…but I have a question to ask you." He said remembering that he needed to tell Clair about the dinner he wanted to have with her Monday.

Swinging her feet she gave him a smile, "And I might have an answer for you."

He snorted as he tried to keep himself from rolling his eyes at her, "Thank you at least I get that much, but Monday night would you like to go out for dinner? We haven't been at a real nice dinner in some time…and well…" Jackson started to ramble as Clair's smile grew wider as his face turned red.

"Oh I will never stop loving how easy you are to make blush, but yes I would love to go on a nice random fancy dinner with you Monday night." She said hopping down to kiss him on the cheek.

"Oh good!" He said as his eyes lit up making Clair laugh patting him on the face, "You are so adorkable sometimes."

"Adorkable is not a word…" he mumbled out making her laugh a little more.

"Oh but it is now!" She teased as Jackson rubbed his eyes, "That's not how it works." He stated as she pushed him a little before running into the living room.

"I will use my word adorkable if I want to!"

"Oh who is childish now?" He yelled after her following her into the living room getting attacked by pillows she was throwing at him.

"You are!" She shouted playfully hiding behind the chair as Jackson regained his senses after being pelted with pillows.

He frowned at the chair as he heard her giggles. Grinning a little he grabbed a pillow before tip toeing around the end table to attack her with a pillow. She screamed and ran around to get a pillow to fight back.

"AVAST YE SCAWLLY WAG PUT UP YE ARMS AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" She shouted giving Jackson her best pirate impression as she held her pillow like a sword.

Not able to contain his laughter he held his pillow up not even attempting to sword fight as she pinned him to the couch. "Argh…you suck at being a pirate." She said kissing his forehead. He poked her in the side making her squirm away from him. She gave Jackson a slight scared look, "Oh don't you dare!" She threatened as he gave her a Holt worthy grin making her try to get off him. She wasn't fast enough as he was now on top of her tickling her without mercy.

"Jackson! Stop! Not fair!" She yelled between giggling as Jackson stopped for a second letting her catch her breath as he kissed her chin.

"Pirate, love…and pirates don't fight fair." He said in his best pirate accent kissing down her neck making her close her eyes.

"Pirates are…" She trailed off as Jackson distracted her train of thought with his hands.

Chuckling a bit he went back to her lips, "Yeah…pirates…." He asked as she glared a little.

She smacked his arm, "I wasn't the one that-"

She trailed off again as Jackson captured her lips with his, "Now who talks too much."

 **Few hours later: Holt's Point of view:**

Holt sat back in the guest room looking over the painting he just started. Trying to figure out which color would go best with the purple background he heard the door slowly up.

"Come in…" He said not taking his eyes off the painting.

"Why must you paint on the walls?" She asked as Holt sighed, "Because it makes people question."

Pushing him a little he looked at her, "What? It does." He stated innocently as Clair frowned at him.

"What's on your mind sweet heart?" He asked as he got up adding a little black to the painting.

Sighing a bit she forgot it was harder to hide her emotions from Holt. "Still worried 'bout tellin' Jackie?" He asked glaring at the wall.

"A little…I mean he seems like he will take it well…but I think…"

"When he remembers the kid is going to be just like him and me…yeah that is when he will freak…plus it seems you and him in got into a little fight this mornin'…" He said as she groaned holding her head in her hands.

"He just won't talk to me."

She saw Holt's shoulders tense for a moment, "I would say give him time…but it has been nine years…and the nerd still gets testy with me 'bout it." He said adding a little red to the picture.

"Doesn't that worry you?" She asked as Holt finally put down his paint turning to Clair.

"If he wanted to kill us both…I wouldn't be havin' this conversation with you…"

"But that's not the-"

"That is the point…Jackie may still have problems with it…but as long as you are there for him…then there should be no worries."

Clair looked at the ground as Holt made her look at him, his orange eyes glowing as he looked at her, "I won't let him do anythin' stupid I promise."

She smiled weakly at Holt who rolled his eyes sitting next to her, "So did he ask you to dinner?" He asked trying to get away from that conversation.

Clair blushed a little remembering earlier that day, "Yes…he did…just a little romantic dinner we haven't been on in a while."

Holt beamed at her, "Wonderful!" He shouted jumping up, "Tell him then."

Clair's heart dropped when he said that, "But that would ruin the dinner!" She gasped out as Holt grinned at her.

"The worst thing he would do is leave you and sit in the car!" Holt tried to reason with Clair who looked like she was about to cry again.

"Come on Clair! He will have somethin' to tell you…then you tell him."

She picked up on what Holt said her eyes sparkled with curiosity, "What does he want to tell me?"

Holt froze for a second before smiling his best innocent smile making Clair glare at him, "Holt Hyde…what is he hiding from me?"

He placed his hands on her face making her sit still as she started to panic. "Nothing bad I swear! Just wait! You got this." He said as Clair took deep breaths.

"I swear all this stress is going to kill me."

Holt jumped around to sit behind her as she sat the edge of the bed. He rubbed her shoulders making her relax under his touch, "Oh wow…you are tense…maybe you need a nice bubble bath." He told her as she nodded in agreement.

"Well the Club is closed tonight…maybe I can pick you up some bubble bath…so you can relax a bit." He said stopping what he was doing making Clair whine a bit.

"That sounds wonderful."

He chuckled a bit grabbing his headphones and turning of the radio he had playing, "Good because I needed to pick up somethin' for Toby tonight." He said with a huge grin on his face as Clair looked up at him with worry.

"Holt…whatever you do don't hurt him…" She warned as Holt made a fake hurt looking making Clair slap his arm.

"Awe come on sweet heart you know me better than that," He started to walk about of the room before turning around winking at her, "But gettin' the asshole fired is a whole other discussion." He rushed out the door making Clair groan falling back on the bed.

The tension in her shoulders was coming back…she placed her hand on her stomach…she mentally apologized to her unborn baby. Once she tells Jackson, depending on his reaction most of the stress will be gone. Maybe she could just leave him a note…it might be easier than seeing all the conflicting emotions read on his face as he processed what she told him, or she can leave the ultrasound and the gender of the baby for him to find. Which she to go to that appointment Wednesday. But then again…he would be hurt that she couldn't tell him face to face…so she guessed dinner wouldn't be so bad. At least she knew he wouldn't cause a scene or at least not one for very long. She guessed that is at least one thing she can count on. Now whatever Holt has planned for Toby…she is staying out of it. The last thing she needs is to get arrested…but with her luck she would take the blame just so Holt wouldn't get arrested…again. Yeah…she can't wait to get Monday over with.


	6. Is it over yet?

**Hey guys I am back! Miss me? :D Sorry I been caught up in my own little world here lately. Nothing big thank goodness, but a little break in between stories, plus I am writing a cross-over with one of my friends in real life...it is an Ever After High Monster High fanfic. If you want to check it out the name of if is The Loneliness of Love. It is also on my account not hers so instead of looking for in the hard way you can just check it out on my page! That is all for now!**

 **But like always I thank you for all for reading and all of your reviews! Please enjoy another chapter to 25 years!**

Jackson looked himself over in the mirror mentally trying to prepare himself for what was coming. He needed to leave soon and Clair was talking to a client that needed her…she has been talking to him for the past three hours…maybe he will be fine enough for Jackson to have her.

"Everything is going to be okay…just head to the hospital and I will see you in a few," he heard Clair say as she walked into the bedroom trying to finish getting ready mouthing the word 'sorry' to Jackson who smiled weakly back. "I know what the voices say…but don't listen…you need to get to the hospital so they can get you back-" She stopped talking as she listened for a moment freezing. "No…that wouldn't be a good idea…do you have a friend or family member that you trust enough to take you?"

"Great…call him…they will get you to where you need to go…and if they don't answer your phone," She stopped again looking in the mirror making sure her makeup was okay. "No…killing yourself is never the answer." She said as Jackson sat on the bed laying down trying to keep himself from freaking out. "No…" She started again grabbing Jackson's phone sending a text to someone as Jackson started to shake.

"Someone will be there to help you…just keep talking to me." Clair said keeping her voice level as she talked…this isn't the first time someone called her like this. Most of the time they just needed someone to listen and threatening to take their own lives made her have to listen longer than normal. She looked at Jackson who had his eyes closed shaking. She hoped he could hold out just a few seconds longer and then she could help him. "Tell me about something you love…something you know is worth living for." She said trying to focus on both her boyfriend and her client at the same time. A few minutes past after listening to him talk she received a text saying they had him now. "Mr. Go…There is Dr. Rocko outside he will take care of you, is that okay?" She asked as the man on the other end mumbled something as she heard Dr. Rocko come into the room. "I am hanging up now okay." She said slowly as she heard him say okay on the other end. Pressing end on the phone she took a deep breath before smiling at Jackson who was close to having a full blown panic attack.

Moving over to him she grabbed his hands pulling him up into the sitting position, "Now you sir…have to calm down…just don't talk about Holt…and if he does pop up…then make him to be some cousin and stick with it, don't change the story with him. I know you aren't good at storytelling, but for this you have to. If it is going to work in your favor that is." She told him as he still had his eyes closed.

"It's okay to be nervous…but on the edge of a full blown panic attack throws up a red flag, many red flags, ones you can't miss. It either means you are hiding something or you know you aren't going to pass." She said as he groaned out.

She played with his hair making him sigh, "You just need to relax, you can pass just answer all the questions they ask and try not to avoid them." Clair said kissing his forehead, "You need to be going."

Jackson groaned again as she forced him to stand up. She smoothed out his shirt and fixed his hair to make lay flat. As she did this she snuck his ID badge from his pocket as he focused on breathing. "I will be there for a bit I have to talk to someone down there that has been having problems…they don't know we are dating right?" She asked as Jackson opened his eyes giving her a confused look.

"Since when do you have a client at my work?" He asked as she avoided his eyes.

"Since today…" She answered as she kissed his cheek pulling him to the door. "You don't want to be late…"

He was still confused as he slowly walked out the door kissing Clair on the forehead, "I will be back I guess." He said sadly walking down the stairs to his car as Clair took a deep breath.

She really hoped he didn't need his ID badge to get in for a mental evaluation…She looked at it smiling at Jackson's nerdy picture. She heard his car start up and leave, She shoved the ID into her pocket she rushed over to her night stand searching for the pills Holt gave her the night before…all she had to do now was get into Toby's office to place them. The rest will fall into place as long as she doesn't get caught that is. Grabbing her keys she rushed out the door locking the door behind her. Holt has been such a bad influence on her…How it was easy for him to convince her to do this…She wanted to help Jackson as well…but getting a guy fired from his work. Well it's a good thing she can blame Holt for everything.

Jackson walked slowly into the building taking a deep breath trying his best to hide his worry. Getting to the main desk the women smiled at him telling him to wait in the guest room for Dr. Hydway to come get him. He was waiting with tapping the arm of the chair when he saw he walk in.

"Good morning Dr. Jekyll," She said smiling warmly at him as he stood up, "Now if you will please follow me."

Jackson took a deep breath and followed her into a small conference room that had no windows and just a table and two chairs. Ellen took her seat and motioned to the one across from her for Jackson to take.

"Is it okay if I call you Jackson for this testing?" She asking getting her notebook ready as Jackson just watched her.

"Uh…Sure." He said looking at his hands, she watched him as she placed the notebook down.

"It sometimes helps a person relax when formality is out of the way, so you can call me Ellen as well."

He shifted a little avoiding her eyes, she smiled again, "Now let's start with a few get to know you questions before we began for real." She said as Jackson looked up at her finally meeting her eyes.

"Where did you grow up?" She asked as Jackson smiled.

"We moved a lot…but the place I call home is New Salem it is where my friends and family truly was."

She nodded and wrote something down, "Not so hard right?" She said showing him her perfect white teeth as he chuckled a little uncomfortably.

"Am I that easy to read?" He joked as she nodded making his face fall a little.

"It's normal to be nervous, you have someone you don't really know asking you questions about your life. Trust me…I been tested back in college just so I knew what it was like to be the other person."

He relaxed a bit as she turned the page in her notebook that she was writing in the entire time they were talking, but Jackson just noticed. "I thought those were just get to know you questions."

"Don't worry about what I wrote Jackson," She said sweetly as she looked at him folding her hands under her chin, "May I ask how your relationship was with your parents?" She asked out of nowhere making Jackson blink a couple of times.

"I was never really close with either one…I mean my mother and I got along when it came to working in her lab, and my father and I just never really clicked." He told her as he looked at the table.

She nodded watching him closely, "What about your grandparents?"

He chuckled shaking his head, "My father's parents died when I was a baby and I didn't meet my mother's side until I was sixteen, and trust me we didn't get along."

She hummed listening closely, "I guess that would make sense if they came into your life so late. Do you know why?"

"My mother and they didn't really see eye to eye with how to raise me." Jackson rubbed the back of his neck chuckling, "Plus they didn't agree with her choice in men." He remembered listening to his mother complain about his grandfather when he was suppose to be in bed when he was only eight. He didn't understand at the time she hated him so much, but of course now he knows.

"I guess that caused a lot tension between your parents?" She asked watching as he smiled.

"No they were the perfect couple…my mother was always the voice of reason when my father was a little….well hot headed." He said picturing his father's hair catching on fire as he got angry at something a person said about his family.

"Did he ever hurt you or your mother?" She asked getting a shocked look from Jackson.

"Never! He loved us with all his heart and would never hurt us." He rushed out getting a soft gaze from Ellen.

"I have to ask these questions I am sorry if I offend you at anytime." She wrote a few things down as Jackson folded his arms.

"It is okay." She gazed at him over her black reading glasses. Jackson sat with his jaw set looking past her. "Did your mother ever hurt your or your father?" She asked as Jackson shifted in his seat avoiding her eyes. She raised an eyebrow at him, he cleared his throat.

"No she never hurt me or my father," He said finally meeting her eye as she wrote something down.

She nodded reading over what she wrote as Jackson tried to read it. She moved it then looked at him, "How is your relationship with your parents now?"

He folded his hands on the table and looked at them, he was dreading this question, "They are both gone."

"I am very sorry to hear that," She said with sincerity clear in her voice, "How did they die?"

Jackson looked at his hands for a few seconds longer before looking up into her questioning green eyes. Her long blonde wavy hair hung past her shoulders as she sat leaning onto the table giving Jackson her full attention. He kept eye contact as he answered, "My father was murdered and my mother killed herself." He said as she nodded.

"Do you know who killed your father?" She asked as Jackson took a deep breath.

"Yes."

 **Clair's Point of View:**

Clair pulled up to Jackson work a little nervous on breaking in. Well she really wasn't _breaking_ in, more like sneaking around to get where she really didn't need to be and getting a person fired for her boyfriend. Yeah…that was so much better. Clair laughed at her train of thought, why did Holt have to be so convincing…but who else was he going to get to do this for him? He couldn't ask Heath since he _would_ get caught plus he isn't anywhere close by.

Getting out of the car she straightened up her blouse and skirt to look more professional. She hid Jackson's ID in her bra. She checked on the waviness in her hair that never really wanted to stay in her normally straight black hair. She really hoped her child was not cursed with the blandness of her hair. Scowling at her soon to be flat hair she checked her purse for the pills smiling evilly, she made her way into the building meeting a young women who was busy filing her nails.

"Hello ma'am I am here to talk to a Dr. Toby Tyre." She told her in her nicest voice possible as the women looked at her raising an eyebrow.

"Reasoning for needing him?" She asked in a bored tone.

Clair fumbled a little at the question but stayed smiling, "I need to talk to him about important matters that does not fully concern you."

The women glared at Clair throwing her file on the desk quite roughly making a cling noise. Clair stayed smiling a sweet smile at her, "I will call him down you can wait in the waiting room Miss?"

"Dr. Steller." She corrected as the women glared. Clair turned on her heel heading the direction the women's finger was pointed as she heard her call down to Toby. At that moment the elevator opened showing a person stepping out. Clair smiled happily at it…she wouldn't need Jackson's ID just yet! She rushed in stopping it from closing pushing the button; she tapped her leg as it slowly climbed up. Checking her phone her mind wondered to how Jackson was doing in the evaluation. The doors dinged open showing her an empty hallway, turning left she walked the path that Jackson explained to her. She forgot the reason why he gave her a step by step instructions to his old office, but now she was grateful for it. Reaching the door there was an ID scanner. Glaring at it she reached into her bra to slide the badge when the door opened making her jump out of the way pressing herself against the wall as a red headed man walked out grumbling about being bothered. She held her breath as she slowly slipped behind him getting in the room before the door closed. She thanked her lucky stars right before she started looking for the right desk. Seeing a box on one desk she guessed it was Jackson's. Moving over to the other one she saw hand writing she didn't recognize and his name written on a few things. She found the desk! Taking out the pills she hid them a little under a few papers next to the computer. She grinned at her handy work before she remembered she needed to get back down stairs.

Running out of the room looking around as she saw no one, moving back to the open elevator making her stopped a little confused but was able to ride it down with no problem. Brushing herself off she looked for Toby finally spotting him arguing with the lady.

"Hello Dr. Toby Tyre, my name is Dr. Steller and-"

"I don't know who the hell you are, but you are interrupting my work!" He yelled at her making her take a step back, but recovered quickly.

"I am here to talk to you about your appointment you missed yesterday with one of my therapists." She told him making his face pale a little. She could see the gears turning in his head as his face slowly turned red from anger.

"He put you up to this didn't he?" He asked in a deadly whisper as Clair acted innocent shaking her head.

"I have no-"

"He did this! He thought he would be able to get me fired! Well we will have to just see about that now will we?" He screamed grabbing her arm pulling her into the elevator as the lady at the desk called someone. Clair didn't know what Toby was going to do, but she knew it wasn't going to be a good thing. Standing in the he kept shooting evil glares at her as she stood quietly looking at her nails. She wasn't expecting this turn of events…she had the entire conversation wrote out in her head, but Toby yelling at her and pulling her into an elevator wasn't what happened in her head. When it finally stopped Toby pushed her out of the elevator making her turn to smack him. Hitting her mark he grabbed her wrist pulling her down a hall. She tried to get out of his grip but failed. He continued holding on to her as he banged on a door.

The door opened relieving a blonde haired women looking very concerned at the sight in front of her. She didn't have a chance to say anything as Toby pushed Clair into the blonde women forcing them both into the room. Jackson stood up at the sudden entrance as Toby moved his way inside, "You thought you could use this fake therapist to make me seem crazy?"

Clair stood behind Toby shaking her head at Jackson hoping he got the picture to not conform that she was his girlfriend. He gave her a confused look, but Toby moved in his way, "ANSWER ME!" He screamed making Jackson turn his attention to him.

"I never seen that women before in my life-"

"Bullshit!" He interrupted as Ellen intervened.

"You are the one that asked us to evaluate Dr. Jekyll, correct?" She asked getting Toby to fold his arms still glaring at Jackson.

"Yes I was, but he-"

"He was in my room the entire time before you came barging in, you sir are lucky I don't have you evalutated for acusing him of doing this." She threatened making Toby turn his full attention to her.

"I am not crazy!" He growled making her raise a calm eyebrow.

"The way you are acting now can state otherwise, Doctor?"

"Tyre!" He answered automatically.

Clair stood by the door as it opened showing Jackson's boss with security following close by, "Dr. Tyre what is the meaning of pulling a random women up here? Where is she?"

"I am right here sir and no I am not hurt," Clair said answering there unasked questions as Robert turned to see her.

"May I ask your reasoning for being in the building?" He asked trying to get to the bottom of this situation.

Clair smiled her best smile, "I was just trying to reach Dr. Tyre…he missed an appointment with one of my therapists and they were worried."

"Bullshit! I have never seen this woman in my life!" Toby yelled getting Robert to glare at him.

"She said she was trying to reach for _one_ of _her_ therapists that work under her correct?" He asked eyeing her as she nodded.

"I have a couple of therapists that help me with my work." Clair answered smoothly avoiding Jackson's eye.

Jackson crossed his arms glaring at the wall as Ellen watched him. "I believe I was in the middle of something with Dr. Jekyll." Ellen said bring the attention back to her, "But I believe it can wait a moment while we have a discussion with Dr. Tyre."

"Why would you want to talk to me?" He growled as Jackson grinned evilly at him that was missed by everyone but Clair.

"Because you were the idiot that interrupted me." Jackson said a little too proudly.

"Boss do you wish for me to search his office?" One of the sercurty guards asked getting Robert to nod.

"If you please."

"What?" Toby yelled trying to follow the guard getting the other one to stand in his way. "He has no reason to search my office!"

"We have plenty of reasons on why we are searching your office, would you like me to give you the list?" He answered as Jackson held back a laugh as Toby turned his attention back to Jackson.

"You ass, you planned this didn't you?" He growled at getting Robert to step between them.

"That is enough, this is one of the reasons why we are searching your office now sit down and shut up."

Toby pulled out his phone getting a worried look from both Clair and Jackson as he smiled a dark smile at him, "He is the crazy one here I will show you-"

At that moment Ellen grabbed his phone placing it in her pocket, "There are no phones allowed in this floor for many reason Dr. Tyre. I know you haven't been promoted, but all personal should know this."

Toby gave her a death glare as Robert nodded, "We are not in the labs!" He countered as Ellen shook her head.

"That may be allowed on your floor, but this floor no phones."

Toby pushed past his boss falling in the chair crossing his arms like a child as Jackson moved over towards Clair. He had so many questions to ask her and she knew just the questions, but with Toby's eyes watching them both it was best not to engage in any conversation at the moment.

After a few moments passed the guard came back with a container in hand. He showed it to Ellen who nodded and showed it to Robert. He shook his head giving Toby a sad look, "Dr. Tyre I am sorry to inform you, but from this moment on you are no longer able to work in this felicity as well as any other."

Toby jumped up, "I didn't do a damn thing! Those aren't mine! He did this!" He pointed at Jackson who raised his hands in surrender.

"I haven't been to work since Friday…what made you think I would be able to plant those?" He tried to reason with Toby as he moved his finger to Clair as he slowly advanced on her getting Jackson to push her behind him as one of the guards grabbed his arms stopping him.

"She did this! She is more than a random therapist! I know you know her!" He screamed trying to reach them, "You RUIN EVERYTHING!"

At that moment both guards were slowly removing Toby from the room. "Take him to his office and let him get his things, watch his every movement. I will be down in a moment to settle everything for his termination."

Jackson took a deep breath as Clair watched Toby be escorted from the room. "I am sorry about this ma'am, but I hope that you and your therapists will be able to bring him back to reality."

"We will try our best." Clair said shaking Robert's hand before heading back down to her car.

Robert watched her leave before looking at Jackson who was standing a little awkwardly in the corner, "I am so terribly sorry about all of this Jackson," Jackson gave him a scared look. His eyes flickering between both Ellen and Robert as he continued, "But Dr. Powers will not be back until Wednesday so you will not be able to return to work until Thursday."

Jackson let out his breath that he didn't know he was holding, "Oh good I thought I was getting fired there for a moment."

Robert laughed, "I am sure you passed just fine! I mean Toby was the one trying to pass his insanity to you…I am surprised you didn't report him!"

Jackson laughed uncomfortably as Ellen walked over to them, "But I would suggest working on your anger and trust issues." She said with a smile as Jackson rolled his eyes.

"I do not have anger issues…trust maybe, but anger no."

Ellen giggled at his reaction to her information, "Even the most patient of men can have an explosive side to them."

Jackson raised an eyebrow at her as she winked at him before taking her leave. Robert led Jackson out since he miss placed his ID badge…but the more he thought about it he guessed Clair pick pocketed him this morning. Damn Holt for teaching her that talent. It was a good thing he was able to play it off as he forgot to grab it before he left. After he said good bye to Robert he was going over every question he was going to throw at his girlfriend as soon as he walked in the door. Oh she better be home…because he didn't know to be beyond mad at her…or forever grateful. Now he would never let Holt know he was grateful since he would never let him live that moment down. To top it off he needed to have a nice long conversation with his other half to once again scold him on manipulating his girlfriend to do his evil bidding. Who would have ever thought that the least of his worries were passing a mental evaluation when his true worry should have been Holt and Clair getting their own revenge? Why couldn't they let him handle things on his own?


	7. Night of Love? Or Night of Heartbreak?

**Please enjoy another Chapter to 25 Years and like always I love reviews and feedback!**

Jackson walked into his house to see Clair smiling innocently from the couch. He walked over taking the T.V. remote from her and turning it off. She stayed smiling as he glared at her.

"Don't even think that smile will work on me right now…you have no idea how many times I have seen that same smile on Holt's face after he screwed up badly."

Clair tried not to be fazed by Jackson's cold glared from his blue eyes. "Clair…you know what I am going to ask right?"

She was still playing innocent as Jackson let out an irritated sigh, "Well…." She started as he rubbed his face.

"Don't even try to avoid my questions…" He stated clearly as she sighed slowly giving into him.

"It was Holt's idea!" She rushed out smiling as Jackson just rubbed his eyes taking a deep breath.

"I would have to be stupid to not know it was Holt's idea…" he said as Clair tried to hide her amusement. As much as Jackson wanted to be mad at them, he couldn't be. It wasn't like he got fired or her getting caught caused him to get fired or in even more trouble. Holt was safely locked in his head and no one got hurt. Only the ass that tried ruining their life.

"So how long did it take this time to get him to convince you to break the law again?" He asked taking a seat next to her.

"About two hours." She said thinking over the conversation as Jackson chuckled humorlessly.

"Well why don't you make it more of a challenge for him and go for three hours instead."

"It almost did…I was having a lot of second guessing." She said ignoring the sarcasm clear in his voice.

"You really need to stop letting him manipulate you into to doing things that can get you in a lot of trouble." He stated seriously as Clair gave him a dark look.

"Don't mark Holt to be manipulative. I wanted to help you and honestly if I didn't help Holt may have done something worst then getting him fired…I at least kept him on a very long leash," She stated proudly.

Jackson rolled his eyes trying to hide his frustration at his girl friend for defending Holt, "Clair…as much as I appreciate you keeping him on a 'leash'…but he still could have gotten you in a lot of trouble. Sometimes you have to let him figure things out."

Jackson could see Clair thinking over what he told her as she bit her bottom lip. He really wanted her to see sense with this. She got someone fired…not that he cared about that it was the fact she did it right under his nose. She knew he wouldn't approve…but like Holt she would have done it anyway, but Jackson would have been more ready for the sudden interruption.

Clair leaned back in her seat and smiled at Jackson just sighed. "Holt can be a hand full Jackson…I know this, but I will help him no matter what…I care about him just as much as I care about you. I will never betray him." She told him as she looked at her hands.

Jackson wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her close, "I never said you shouldn't care about him, what I am saying is that you shouldn't let him get you into trouble."

She grinned at her hands, "But what if I like getting into trouble?" She asked him in a playful voice as he groaned loudly.

"I can't believe I fell in love with a girl that has a similar personality to Holt." He whined out putting a small distance between them as she giggled.

"Because I can be fun and smart at the same time!" She joked poking him in the side making him squirmed away.

"Quit! I am not done being mad at you," he said sternly making Clair's giggles erupt into full laughter.

"Oh please!" She said in between laughing, "You can never stay mad at me for more than two hours!"

"Prove it!" He taunted as she gave him an amused look.

"Come on! The fact you said prove it, tells me that you are far from being mad!"

Jackson glared a little at the smiling women beside him. Those knowing green eyes told him that she knew he was far from mad as can be. Even with something like this he knew he wouldn't be able to stay mad at her. Maybe it was because of his ability to have an abnormal amount of patience. It helps when dealing with Holt's many mess ups. Getting up Jackson went to the kitchen to have Clair follow.

"So about this dinner tonight?" She started as Jackson felt her eyes on his back. He felt his cheeks slowly turn red as he remembered why he had Holt make these reservations. He turned around and leaned on the counter watching her.

"What about it?"

She looked at the ground as if she was thinking over a conversation, "I-What time is it?"

He looked at his watch that rested on his left wrist, "We should leave in about three hours why?"

"I was wondering-" She stopped and looked out the window, "Never mind." She stated as Jackson rose an eyebrow watching as she rubbed her arm.

"Alright…" He said turning back to the cabinets grabbing a snack bar as Clair stared at the counter.

Jackson knew something was worrying her. He couldn't place his finger on it…but whatever it was he hoped she would confine to him soon.

 **The Dinner:**

Pulling up to the restaurant Clair took a deep breath. She wore a looser fitting dress that she wore once for Lagoon's wedding. Well it was loose back then…She looked at her stomach then back to Jackson seemed oblivious to her baby bump. She guessed it was because he was thinking she gained weight and didn't want to point it out. The dress was the least of her worries though…Jackson gave her purse to her as he gave the keys to the valet; he smiled at her as he led her into the building.

It was beautiful…a small waterfall fell from a fountain in the middle of the restaurant. Clair couldn't help but smile ear to ear…it has been so long since they last been here. The day Jackson got his job…the day Holt opened the club…the day Holt made a name for himself in the music industry…even when Jackson just felt like treating Clair to a sit down dinner. How those days were a little simpler.

They sat down at the table as Jackson fiddled with his watch. Clair noticed this and placed her hand on his making him stop and look at her.

"You are acting so nervous…I know it has been a while since we did anything like this…but damn." She played with him as he chuckled a bit.

"I know…but have I ever told you how much I love you?"

She leaned back and pretended to think, "I think you did two weeks ago," she sat back up and playfully slapped his hand, "You can maybe say it a bit more…you know like the rare occasions of saying 'goodnight I love you'."

He snorted getting a giggle from Clair, "Well I at least love you." She told him making him blush a bit.

"I know you do…which still surprises me." He admitted making Clair take a moment before pulling his hand to her, "Jackson…"

He pulled away and sat back as the waiter placed down their food. Taking a deep breath she smiled at the young man. Sitting in a peaceful silence they ate…Clair didn't know when to tell him…Holt said he had something to tell her…but what if he. She watched him as he took a sip of wine as hers left untouched. He looked up at her as she blushed a bit for being caught…even after all these years she was still embarrassed when he caught her watching him.

"You feeling okay?" He asked seeing her untouched glass.

She smiled and took a sip, "I am fine…but I was wondering…Holt let it slip that you wanted to ask me something?" She asked letting the words flow from her mouth before she could stop them.

Jackson choked a little on his wine making Clair blush deeper, "Sorry I-uh."

"It's okay." He said rubbing his temple, "I knew he would let something slip out, but as long as he didn't ruin it." Jackson eyed Clair who looked at her hands.

"Well I have something to talk to you about as well…" She started as Jackson tilted his head.

"Do you want to go first?" He asked as he placed his hand in his suit pocket.

A soft sound of a violin started to play as Clair shook her head, "No…you go."

Clair listened to the violin smiling…her favorite song. She closed her eyes just listening to it play when she heard Jackson get up. She didn't immediately open her eyes…she guessed it was the music that was making him uncomfortable. Even if it was a slow, soft tone.

"Clair…can you open your eyes?" She heard him ask…she stopped listening to open her eyes to see him on one knee…his face a little flushed as he looked at her, "Will you marry me?"

She was stunned in silence as she looked at his mother's ring…the ring she has loved ever since she saw it. Just the engagement part of the ring showed in the tiny box. He took it out and reached for her left hand. She felt the tears coming but bit them back as she tackled hugged him. She landed on top of him on the ground giggling as Jackson was stunned.

"Of course I will marry you! Is this why you were so nervous?" She asked kissing his forehead.

He gently pushed Clair off him as a few waiters started to rush over to them. He readjusted his glasses as many people were chuckling around them. "Was the tackle necessary?" He asked as she kissed his cheek letting him place the ring on her finger.

"Yes sir it was." She said in happiness. She never would have guess…in nine years…she was slowly giving up on getting married. They slowly took their seats again as the violin finished…She thanked the violinist who smiled kindly at her. Now it was her turn…

She played with the ring on her finger as Jackson waited for her to speak. "So…what is it you wanted to talk about?" He asked timidly almost as if he was afraid.

"Jackson…you remember when Heath told you he was having a baby?" She asked as Jackson gave her a confused look.

"Yeah…I do…he cried because he was afraid of the unknown…" He stopped for a second, "Please tell me she isn't pregnant again?" He rushed out as Clair giggled.

"No, no…Abbey is not pregnant again…but the conversation we had after he fell asleep on the couch."

He leaned back thinking still a little confused, "I remember you asking me about having a child, but Clair…we just got-"

"Jackson I'm pregnant!" She rushed out before he started explaining why it wouldn't be a good time to try. He stopped and stared at her…his blue eyes wide and questioning. His normally pale skin seemed to have lost what little color it has. "Jackson?" Clair asked moving closer to him as he just looked her over from head to toe. "Jackson please say something you are scaring me." She told him in a slightly panic voice.

Jackson slowly stood up as Clair watched helplessly, "Does Holt know?" Was all he asked in a monotone voice getting Clair to look at her hands. She knew he would ask that questions, but not right away.

Jackson did nothing as he turned around and walked out to the car leaving Clair with tears in her eyes. She studied the ring on her finger as the waiter came up to her asking if she wanted a refill. She politely declined, but paid for the dinner and walking out. She saw Jackson sitting in the car waiting for her…that was a relief. The car ride was quiet as Clair tried to make conversation with the still stunned Jackson who was gripping the steering wheel a little too tightly. She could guess why he was so upset, but she hoped he would understand her fears.

Getting home Jackson walked inside not even waiting for her to get out of the car. Slowly walking in she prepared herself for whatever he was going to say, but he wasn't there. She heard his lab door slam shut. She sighed throwing herself in the couch she started to cry…she never felt so alone in her life. She knew he wouldn't take it as well as Holt did…but she expected something. Acknowledgement went a long way to something like this! She laid like that for what seemed like hours…she must have fallen asleep because she felt hands touch her.

"Clair?" Holt's voice asked as she jumped at the sudden closeness.

"Damn it Holt you scared me!" She yelled out making him chuckled a little backing away from her.

"Sorry 'bout that sweet heart." He said sitting next to her as she sat up.

She felt his orange eyes on her as she sat looking at her knees. "So I have a slight feelin' he didn't take it as well as we thought?" He asked as Clair felt the tears slowly come back.

"His face…he was stunned."

Holt made a slight laughing noise, "Trust me I heard it all…and seen it all…he left me videos…I think eight if I remember right…yup…I got an earful from askin' you to plant those pills…then I got him yellin' at me for learnin' about the baby first…then I got him cryin' blamin' his self for ruinnin' your life…so I am pretty much on the same level as you."

Clair leaned into Holt's side and stared at the blank T.V. in front of her, "He shouldn't blame himself for something like this…I have been wanting a child ever since I seen little Reyes." Clair said as tears flowed down her face, "All I want is for him to be just as excited about this child as I am."

Holt put his arm around her as she cried, "Just give him a couple of days…invite him with you to your appointment…maybe that would snap him out of his shock." He stopped for a moment as Clair snuggled closer into his warm embrace, "He is just afraid of the unknown…like most new parents are."

Clair wiped her nose off and sat up a bit to look at Holt, "Are you scared?"

He sat for a minute thinking over her questions before taking a deep breath, "To be honest I wasn't. I think it is because I have always been in the unknown." She placed a hand on his making him look down at the girl beside him. The one he has grown so close to over the years…the one who Jackson loved more than anyone. He kissed the top of her head, "Give it time." He got up getting a sad look from Clair.

"I know you got a lot on your mind…but Heath, Abbey, and Reyes will be here tomorrow." Clair slapped her forehead groaning.

"I totally forgot about them!" She started to get up when Holt pushed her back down on the couch.

"Don't worry I will make sure everythin' is set up…just relax and go back to sleep…it's 3 A.M."

Clair yawned trying to glare at Holt, "Like I will let you clean by yourself you might break something." She tried to argue as Holt snorted.

"No faith sweet heart, no faith," He said in a mock hurt voice as she yawned again, "Sleep Clair everything will be fine in the morning."

Clair couldn't argue much longer as Holt placed a blanket on her and walked away leaving her with her thoughts. Jackson will be fine…he will come along sooner or later. Maybe Holt was right about taking him to her appointment. It might help him to hear the gender of their child…she knows it will help her make this even more real. Like it is a dream and her body is playing along with the dream…and the gender of the child…to call it a she or a him. To start thinking of names that would soon be associated with that child growing inside her. She slowly closed her eyes until she heard a loud bang and a lot of swearing coming from upstairs. She grinned know Holt did what she knew he would do. Slowly getting up stretching she made her way to the voice.


	8. More Fire then Ice

Holt looked around the small room that his cousin will be sharing with his wife and child for the next few days…he just wished his family life was as easy as his. Clair's appointment was tomorrow and Jackson had to just agree to it. Holt was a little worried about his other half, other than the time he sent videos to him he hasn't heard a word from him. Even in his head Jackson has seem to have disappeared. Holt sighed trying to find Jackson's emotions before switching out, "Holt you okay?" Clair asked walking up behind him.

He jumped a little turning around to see a concern Clair, "Of course sweet heart, just lookin' at the room."

She walked around Holt to look in the clean room with drawings all over the walls, "Don't worry they won't be here long and you can have your…drawing room back."

Holt tilted his head smiling a little, "Don't worry I can just use the walls of Jackson's lab." He teased getting Clair to go to smack him as he took off his headphones leaving Jackson to feel the hit instead.

"Ow! Damnit! What did he do now?" Jackson yelled rubbing his arm then seeing the person who did it. He took one look at her and turned around, "Oh…hey."

"Hey…" She answered back watching him rub the spot where she hit him, "You wanna talk?" She asked quickly getting him to stiffen.

"About what?" He asked not looking at her as he started to walk away.

Clair glared at him chasing him down, "About last night." She growled getting him to continue walking to his lab. Before he reached the door she jumped in front of him, "Talk to me!"

Jackson looked anywhere but the women in front of him, "There is nothing to talk about." He said in a monotone voice.

"Jackson! There is the CHILD to talk about! Our child at that! A-"

"NO!" He shouted walking to the couch sitting down dropping his head in his hands.

Clair didn't back down from him as she advanced finally letting her anger from last night at him be felt, "NO WHAT? No you don't want the child? No to you wanting to man up and be a-"

"No!" He whined out again as she sighed stomping her foot.

"Damn it Jackson no what?" She yelled wanting to make him look at her, but she stayed glaring at him.

"No…I didn't want a child yet…no I didn't want you to go through all of this…I shouldn't have even gotten with you." He stated as her heart sunk…this was it.

"Jackson…I love you…I want to be with you and I want this child." She leaned down softening her tone, "I want this child with you…with all the crazy I will have to endure."

He gave a weak chuckle, "But I ruined your li-"

"You did nothing, but make me the happiest women ever. Besides those random times…but even then I love you and nothing can change that." She told him kissing him softly on the forehead.

Jackson let a small smile spread on his lips as her lips left his forehead, "Clair…" He said as she stepped back, "I love you too, but this child…it's going to be just like me…have you even thought about that?" He asked finally looking at her.

She fumbled back at that question as she finally realized what was bothering him so much, "You are afraid the child will turn out to be just like your family?" She asked watching him as he placed his head in his hands.

"Yes…" He said after a moment as Clair sat next to him placing an arm around him.

"You don't know that." She said in a confident tone as he rolled his eyes.

"What I have…isn't like your witch magic…this will be passed on and there is no way around it." He told her as she thought for moment. She understood that his condition was going to be passed on, but even then the child might have the same triggers as their parents. "I know that Jackson." She told him as he sighed again.

She scooted closer as she placed her head on his shoulder, "I also know that you and Holt won't make the same mistakes your parents did. I will let you choose when to tell them…you know more about that then I do, but don't think for a moment I will leave this all on you." She told him as he finally pulled her into a hug, "Clair…I don't know how I managed to get someone like you."

She chuckled stroking his hair in a loving manner, "Good things come to good people."

He shifted a little at her words but looked up at her, "So…" He pulled away from her getting a confused from her as he tried to put words together.

"So what?" She asked raising an eyebrow as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"What about the gender?" He blushed a bit as she smiled at him. "I find out tomorrow if you want to go."

He closed his eyes for second as he laid back. Clair scooted closer as she saw him taking deep breaths. "It will be fine Jackson…you will be a great father."

"And Holt?" He asked out of the blue as Clair stuttered a little.

"I am sure he will be just fine."

"And if he is not?" He firmly finally opening his eyes.

She gulped pausing for a second, she knew this mood, "then I will beat some sense into him," He snorted as she rolled her eyes, "Give him some credit, plus since when could I not handle your other half?"

"I can name a few." He mumbled getting her to play smack his leg.

"It's you I can't handle most of the time," she teased making him glare at her.

"Oh sure…I am the handful," Jackson mumbled out sarcastically as he looked at the clock. "No! Oh no!" He shouted rushing to the kitchen leaving a stunned Clair as she got up slowly.

"What is the problem?"

"You didn't see the time? Abbey and Heath will be here any-" At that moment a car sounded in the drive way as Jackson sighed.

"And we haven't started dinner yet…" He opened the almost full cabinets as Clair fell into a fit of giggles. Jackson groaned as he started to place pots and pans on the stove.

"Awe your right…Reyes and Heath are going to starve." She surveyed the full fridge thinking of something to cook as Jackson was biting his nails looking from the door to the window as if he was hoping to see them.

"Go greet them mister nervous…he is your cousin, not your boss." She teased as Jackson looked at the door again as a knock sounded.

"But…" was all he got out as he moved to open the door. He didn't even get a hello as a little ball of blue fire tackled him into a tight hug.

"Uncle Jackie!" Reyes shouted as his blue flames went out as he let go of Jackson whose shirt had ice bits dripping from a newly burnt hole in his shirt.

"Reyes! How are you?" He said leaning down to the child's level as he bounced with happiness.

"I am good….Oh! Look what I got from Gran mommy!" He pulled out an ice bracelet that seemed to have melted in his pocket, but at his touch it froze again. It had all the same markings as Abbey's necklace. "She told me to wear it if I ever felt to hot! But I never feel hot…" He said studying the bracelet now with interest as Jackson listened, "I never feel too cold either! Monsters say that I will-"

"Reyes help your mother please." Heath yelled from the door as he stumbled in the door falling down dropping the overload of bags at Jackson's feet.

Jackson bit back a laugh as he helped his cousin up. As Heath stood up he pulled Jackson into a bear hug heating Jackson to an unbearable level, "Heath! Let go! You know I am only part elemental."

Heath let go quickly smiling sheepishly at him "Woops sorry cuz!"

Jackson rubbed his arm looking at his shirt, "It looks like Reyes has an ice fire."

Heath looked a little uncomfortable making Jackson raise an eyebrow at him, "What is wrong with that?" He asked getting Heath to blush and his hair to light up, "Well… its kinda a long story."

"Heath…" Jackson said sternly as Abbey appeared with the rest of the bags shaking her head at the mess on the floor.

"Did he fall or drop them all to hug you?" She asked looking at a bright red Heath as Jackson chuckled.

"I guess both." He said as Abbey rolled her eyes.

"I guess I will be carrying the rest to room then." She said going upstairs to the guest bedroom. Reyes watched his mother go upstairs as he stood there for a second before rushing to the kitchen.

Heath walked into the living room as Jackson followed, "So back to what I was asking."

Jackson watched Heath take a deep breath, "You know how everyone was telling Abbey and I not to stay together and how we should never have kids…well because of-"

"Fire and ice doesn't mix," Jackson finishing for his cousin as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well they were right…Reyes gets so sick, all the time now. When it is too hot, when it is too cold it doesn't matter. It's like his body doesn't know which temperature to take and when it thinks it gets the right one it's the opposite." He said in a shaky breath as Jackson understood.

"So that explains the bracelet." He said as Heath nodded.

"They are hoping that when he gets too hot that it will balance out his temperature…but that just it. What if wearing that makes him too cold?" He exclaimed sounding close to losing his mind, "I can't lose my only son to this Jackson…I just can't!"

Jackson got up to place an arm around his cousin who seemed lost in his thoughts. "He is still young Heath…just give him some time to grow." He comforted as the sound of breaking glass sounded from the kitchen followed by Clair's worried yell.

"I guess we need to help her out." Jackson said as Heath smiled warmly at the kitchen.

 **After Dinner:**

"And then the mother Yak pushed the father Yak into the thorn bushes!" Abbey finished her joke as Clair laughed softly not wanting to offend the Yeti who looked quite please with herself.

"So Heath what are your plans for the wedding?" Clair asked before Abbey could tell another joke that she knew was going to happen as he shrugged focusing more on the video game then the question.

Abbey looked at Clair with a smile as she tapped Jackson on the shoulder who was playing as well trying to get a higher score then his cousin.

"Come on cuz! You can't beat the Heathster!" He shouted pushing Jackson with his shoulder making the normie retaliate.

"Psh it is you that have grown rusty! I have been waiting for this!"

"They are still worst then children when you get them together," Clair said taking a sip of coffee as Abbey nodded taking in Clair's full appearance.

"Has everything been alright?" She asked moving a little closer to her.

Clair was a little taken aback by her question, but answered it with ease, "Yes of course everything is okay. Why wouldn't it be?"

Abbey studied her a little closer, "You have gained weight…and you had a strange combination to eat for dinner," She stopped for a second, "You are pregnant."

There was a sound of a giant crash and the unmistakable words of GAME OVER sounded through the air. "Cuz! Why didn't you tell me you are going to be a father?" Heath shouted getting Abbey to shush him pointing to the ceiling where Reyes laid sleeping upstairs.

Jackson rubbed the back of his neck, "I-I-well you see."

"He just found out…" Clair said looking over at the wall as both Abbey and Heath stared at them with confusion.

"How can you not notice your own wife was pregnant?" Heath asked as Jackson shot him a glare.

"Not everyone is as good as noticing things as Abbey," Clair said softly.

"Or Holt…" Jackson finished looking at the time sighing.

Clair quickly looked at Jackson then the time, "Jackson I didn't-"

He waved her down as he got up to get the headphones. Before anyone could say anything Holt was now standing in his place. His orange eyes landed on Heath making him grin pulling him into the standing position to embrace him.

"Yo Cuz! It's about damn time you got here!" He shouted looking around for Reyes, "Where is the little one?"

Abbey shushed Holt pointing again upstairs as Holt's smiled faded a bit, "Always goin' back on promises eh Jackie?" He said not really to anyone to the room as he shook his head sitting down next to Abbey.

"Is the voice responding back?" Abbey asked with a chuckle as Holt glared at the ceiling.

"Not yet…but he might when he is done moping." Holt folded his arms across his chest looking at the T.V.

"Is he going with you tomorrow Clair?"

Clair took a deep breath before nodding, "yes."

"Good," was all he said before jumping up, "Well cuz I have someone planned for my favorite hot shot."

Heath looked a little confused as he looked to Clair for help as she just shrugged. "Awe come on! Let's go!" He pulled Heath to the door slamming it behind him.

Abbey looked a little worried at the door as she looked at Clair, "should we be worried?"

"Nope…I am sure Holt is going to get him drunk at the club. Wednesday's are slow for them." Clair responded turning the T.V. back to her shows as Abbey watched her.

"And that does not worry you?"

Clair looked down for a second before responding, "Not as much as it should, but then again Holt is better then what he used to be. Trust me."

"And him being a father?" She asked not letting Clair relax.

She shifted uncomfortable, "I never thought about him being a father figure to my child…after all I didn't sleep with him."

Abbey clicked her tongue, "You have to realize Holt is part of Jackson…not matter how you slice it…he is him."

Clair looked at her hands, "I know, but seeing him a father…it's going to take some time."

She could see Abbey staring at her with her purple eyes, "Let's hope it doesn't take too long. Holt is still very much child himself."

She leaned back focusing on the show before her as Clair looked at her hands, "Me too…me too," was all she mumbled out as Abbey was getting into the show yelling at the main character to kiss the girl already. Clair giggled sitting back trying her best to watch as her mind wondered over to the future she had no idea what to expect. One step at a time she kept thinking one step at a time.


	9. Tiny Love

**Alrighty this was a hard chapter to write for some odd end reason. Sorry it has been a while, but no I am not dead no need to worry about that. This chapter is a little shorter than the others and I do apologize for that, but like I said this was a hard chapter to write. I more and likely will be going back over this chapter and changing some small things, but nothing major. There was many things I going to add, but I might save it for next chapter. It all depends, but have no fear I am still happily working on this story and my others! Like always, I love feedback and reviews! :D Please enjoy!**

"Jackson are you okay?" Clair asked looking at her paler than normal husband who seemed to be on the verge of a panic attack.

"Huh?" Jackson asked as he paced in the doctor's room.

"Are you okay?" She asked again as the nurse took notice to his condition.

"Maybe he should sit down," She pulls him over to the chair forcing him down. "I will be back with the doctor so we can get the exciting news!" She tried to sound happy looking towards Clair then back to Jackson who seem to find the chair to be a wonderful gift.

"Will you answer me please?" Clair asked again as the nurse left leaving them both alone.

Sighing Jackson closed his eyes, he seemed for a moment to have fallen asleep, but right before Clair stood up to smack him awake he asked in a quiet tone. "What if I am a horrible father?"

She felt the tension in her shoulders fade as she smiled warmly at the man in front of her, "You will be just fine."

He opened his eyes sitting a little straighter, "What if I make the same mistakes as…" Jackson trails off putting his head in his hands.

"Jackson…you listen here mister." Clair said sternly getting Jackson to flinch a bit, "You are not raising this baby alone, you have me and-and Abbey!" She stood up rushing towards him grabbing his shoulders shaking them slightly, "You have me! Heath! What is he to you? Chopped liver?" She stops shaking him looking him straight in the eyes, "You don't have to worry about something like that, no matter what you will always have me."

Jackson staring into those green eyes that he fell head over heels for years back, "I know." He whispered softly as a small smile formed across Clair's lips. Heading back to the table to sit a knock sounded making the both say 'come in.'

"Ah, Mrs. Steller how are you today?" A small looking man asked moving his way to the machine to place it by her bedside.

"I am doing good Doctor how are you?"

"I am just peachy actually and you must be the?" he asked looking at Jackson who stuttered a bit making Clair answer for him.

"That's Jackson my boyfriend."

"And soon to be proud father!" He finished as the nurse walked in, "Alrighty! Let's take a look at this baby's gender!"

Clair laid down raising her shirt as Jackson slowly moved his way over to stand by her head. "Okay let's see, there is the head…oh! The heart beat is a little fast, but that is normal, now on to the gender…"

Clair was watching the screen so closely she almost forgot how to breath…it was amazing to see these pictures…she could almost imagine what the baby will look like when it is born. She could feel her hands wanting to touch her stomach almost in a hope of holding her child a little sooner. She could see all of its fingers and toes, "Congratulations! It's a girl!" The doctor shouted making Clair snap out of her thoughts.

"A girl?" Jackson asked softly as he grabbed a hold of Clair's hand, "I will be having a daughter?"

Clair squeezed his hand making him look at her, "We are having a girl!" She told him again as a small smile grew into a larger one. "A girl! We are having a baby girl!"

Clair chuckled as Jackson smiled the biggest smile she has ever seen. The nurse came around to clean of her stomach as he looked at the pictures the doctor gave to him to keep. "I can't believe this!" He whispered more to himself as Clair sat up to grab his hand. She could tell his smile was never going to fade today, she could only imagine what he will tell Heath and Abbey. Slowly getting ready to leave Jackson was slowly thinking of a name but nothing really came to mind.

"Clair?" He asked looking at the pictures as if he was trying to imagine what the child would look like, "I think you should tell Holt."

She looked at him slightly stunned before quickly smiling nodding yes. He glanced up one quick time before placing on his headphones ignoring the confused looks on the doctor and nurse's face.

Holt looked around before noticing he had something in his hand. "So what do these pictures mean?" He asked holding them sideways getting Clair to giggle.

"Ummm…Miss. Steller who may this be?" The doctor asked looking at the blue man.

Holt's orange eyes glared at the doctor before saying, "None of your damn business."

"Holt!" Clair scolded making him shrug going back to the pictures.

"The baby looks deformed." He said as Clair giggled again getting up and putting the picture right in his hands.

"It's a girl by the way." She said as he froze long enough to stare into her eyes.

"A girl?" He whispered watching her as she shook her head yes.

"So…" he started to say before smiling again, "Heather!"

"Heather?" Clair asked getting Holt to chuckle. "I always liked the name Heather Hyde."

Clair stared at the man in front of her for a second before laughing getting a slight hurt look from Holt. "Did I say somethin' funny?"

"Oh no you didn't!" She quickly said, "I never thought you would give me a name so quickly let alone one that I really like."

Holt stood there for a moment glaring at her, "Hey even I have my moments! Either way you don't have to use it!"

"Oh calm down!" She bickered out hugging him. "I was going to ask you any ways what names you liked. She is still yours."

Holt stood in silence as he slowly placed his arms around her. He was going to be a father indirectly to this child and there was nothing he could do about it. He loved the idea and couldn't wait, but he never thought she or Jackson would want his opinion about what to name the child. The simple fact that Clair was not only surprised that Holt already had a name he liked, but that he wanted to be a part of the naming process. The warmth from her hug said it all, that no matter what happened between him and Jackson. Whether or not Jackson was able to separate them or not, Holt knew he would always be happy with Clair in his life.

 **Unknown Point of View:**

Oh….She's pregnant! How delightful…I was wondering when something like this would happen. I have been watching you Jackson. From the very beginning; nothing has escaped my eyes. Even Holt has been interesting to watch, but you dear Jackson are something I will never understand or well maybe I just have to get closer. One day though not today.


End file.
